Don't Forget
by JasperSAYSrelax128
Summary: Bella was changed into a vampire in New Moon when searching for the meadow. Now she has a new family and awesome powers and moves back to Forks....and runs into a certain family. Will they get along? Pranks! REALLY funny!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: goldfish….  
Twin: ……….and frosted animal cookies.  
Me and Twin: GOLDFISH AND FROSTED ANIMAL COOKIES!!  
Me: Those make a GREAT combo.....  
Twin: …….cheesy AND sugary….in a good way…..  
Me: That combination would be as excellent as Edward and Jasper!!  
Twin: YUMMM!  
Edward: *walks in* OHH SHITT! JASPER THEY'RE BACK!  
Jasper: RUNNN!!!!!**

**A/N: OK! I know A LOT of people have done these, but mine is different. It's got a lot of humor in it after we get past the "They left me, I'm sad" parts. Just give it a shot! Yes, as usual, Victoria is at fault here.**

Chapter 1: Desperation

I walked through the forest, stalking my prey, completely invisible. You see, I have the power to change my appearance. I can change my hair color, my face, my body, I can even turn completely invisible. But I don't have the ability to change into animals. So, where was I? Oh, that's right.

I flew through the trees, jumping from tree to tree, when I landed on a rather large grizzly bear. It put up a good fight, it actually threw me off at one point and into a tree, but it was still no match as I sank my sharp teeth deep into its flesh.

I never liked hunting grizzly bears. They tasted ok, but it reminded me too much of my old family.

_-Flashback-_

"_Early spring is Emmett's favorite bear season—they're just coming out of hibernation, so they're more irritable." He smiled at some remembered joke._

"_Nothing more fun than an irritated grizzly bear," I agreed, nodding._

_-End Flashback-_

Pain surged through my chest as I remembered the memory, a hole being torn through me. I quickly pushed the thought way deep down in my conscience where I never look at them. I righted myself just in time for Mitchell to come through the trees into the clearing I was standing in, his hands behind his back.

"Hey Bells!! Watcha' dooooin?" he asked.  
"Oh, you know, just the usual—brutally killing a bear with my razor-sharp teeth, and sucking out its blood. How about you?" I said, eyeing him suspiciously.  
"Oh, you know, I was just—GET HERR!!!" He screamed, pulling a squirt gun out from behind his back. Before I could react, Bonnie and Shane popped up from the bushes, pelting me in water. I squealed and stumbled to the ground and they threw water balloons at me. I regained my stance, and disappeared. Sadly, they could still see me when they threw water on me, so I ran into the bushes. There was a huge puddle of mud behind the bush, so I came up with a great idea. I scooped up mud with my hands and threw it as hard as I could at Mitchell. It flew and hit him in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. "HAHA! No fair, Bella!!" he yelled as he threw some mud in my direction. Some of it splattered onto my shoulder. I scooped some more up, but this time it missed Mitchell and flew into Bonnie's hair. The next thing I know Bonnie and Shane joined in on the fight and we were all throwing mud at each other. When we were done we were all completely covered in mud, laughing.

This is my new family. As you can tell, I am a vampire now. How did it happen you ask?

_-Flashback-_

_I was walking through the forest, searching for the meadow. Our meadow. I heard a rustling in the leaves behind me. I turned, but there was nothing. I continued along, until something hit me square in the chest and I flew back into a tree. Searing pain ran through my head. I opened my eyes and looked into the face of Victoria, 2 inches from mine. "Well, hello, Sleeping Beauty," she said with a wicked grin. "You know, I was going to kill you. Just like they did to James. But, I think that after following you around and seeing your pain, you would suffer more if you lived with it for eternity." She said, with a wicked glint in her eye, just before her teeth came down on my neck, sending me into a fire. But the pain was nothing. Nothing compared to living without him._

_-End Flashback-_

I shivered at the memory. After I woke from my transformation, I was wandering through the forest when I found Bonnie, Mitchell, and Shane. They are vegetarian vampires, just like _them_. They took me in as their sister. Mitchell is truly like my brother. We look so much alike—even without me changing my appearance— that we pose as twins. We are always teasing each other and pulling pranks on each other. Mitchell has brown hair down to his ears, and is the same height as me. He has the ability to light things on fire. Anything. Without even touching it. We restrict him a lot because he could end up killing us, since sparkly vampires are flammable….**(A/N: HAHA! Joke from my other story "Oops, he did it again!")**

Bonnie is posing as our older, adopted sister. Bonnie is a short, cute girl, small—as small as Alice. She is very hyper, and has short, cute red curls. Bonnie has the ability to paralyze others. She can paralyze anything. It really helps us girls when we are racing the guys to the remote.

Shane is Bonnie's mate. They have been together for decades. He is posing as mine and Mitchell's older brother. Shane is a little taller than me, with black hair that swoops over one of his eyes. We are always teasing him and calling it "Emo" hair. You could call him that, he dresses in skinny jeans and band T-shirts all the time. Shane isn't built with tons of muscle like Emmett, he's more around normal. But he could definitely take Emmett in a wrestling match. Shane has the ability to become stronger off of Fear. If someone near him is in Fear, he becomes strong, depending on how much fear. He can become way stronger than Emmett, stronger than any vampire—anywhere.

When we got back to the house, Mitchell was about to set foot through the door when Bonnie yelled, "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT SETTING ONE FOOT IN THAT HOUSE UNTIL YOU'RE CLEAN!!!" We all groaned, and then went to stand in the middle of the yard, as Bonnie grabbed the two hoses and was about to spray us off when Mitchell ran and grabbed one and put his thumb on the top, spraying me in the face with it. "MITCHELL!!!" I screamed, grabbing the other hose, and chasing after him.

After we were finished with our second water fight of the day, we walked inside. I walked up the staircase of our beautiful white mansion, a house with some parts glass walls similar to the Cullen's old place. I walked to the end of the hall to my room that was beside Mitchell's. My room had a huge glass window, and on the opposite wall sat a large, dark blue king sized Bed. Not that we needed beds……The wall the bed was against was a light blue. I had a large stereo system next to my bed, and on the end wall of the room were shelves and shelves of endless books. I walked to my closet and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a tight black tank top. Yes, through my transformation my fashion sense never changed. I did where things that looked better though, just nothing too flashy. Alice would disapprove. I sighed at that last thought. I looked in the mirror at my soggy hair and face as I fixed my hair into a wet pony tail. I may be able to change my appearance, but I just kept the original face I had right after I had changed into a vampire. My chocolate brown eyes were still there, and so was my brown hair. My face since becoming a vampire had become beautiful. I was about the same level beauty as Rosalie—not that I would ever see her again.

I heard a knock on my bathroom door and Mitchell's voice outside of my door, "Hey Bells, we're picking a new place to live, could you come out?" I opened the door and went downstairs to join them.

"Well, Bella……..we were thinking, that we could go live in…….Forks." I heard Bonnie say before I turned invisible. I was jumping up, about to run off, when Bonnie paralyzed me in mid-air, and I fell to the floor with a loud thud. My invisibility disappeared and I lay on the floor visible.

"Shane, restrain her so that I can un-paralyze her. I'm sure she has enough fear in her for you to be able to." Bonnie said. She was right. Fear and ache flooded through my body. The hole in my chest was ripping at the edges. I felt myself hyperventilating as Shane restrained me and Bonnie un-paralyzed me. How could they expect to go back there?! They knew about my past. I had told them EVERYTHING. They know every detail, even about—I won't let myself think of him. They expect me to go BACK?!

I started screaming as Shane held me to the ground, my arms behind my back. "SHANE! LET ME GO!!" I screamed, "HOW COULD YOU GUYS DO THIS TO ME?! NO!" I yelled. Eventually I quieted down and was quietly dry-sobbing.

"Bella, it's ok. We just need to go live in that town, right now it's our only option." Shane told me. I stopped struggling and quieted completely. He let me go and I stood up. Maybe this was what needed to happen? Maybe in order for me to go on I needed to face my fears. It's not like they would be there anymore………..

So we're going to return to Forks, Washington, 60 years later.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? It's going to be really funny how they meet again. It will be like no other encounter EVAA!! If you haven't already read my other story, it's called "Oops, he did it again!!" it's really funny so if you want to laugh I suggest reading it. I will post the next chapter to this story later today hopefully.**


	2. Head Banging

**Disclaimer:**

**Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I don't own Twilight,  
and neither do you.  
(Unless, of course, you are Stephanie Meyer, in which case: OMG HI!!!!!!!!!)**

Chapter 2: Zoom Zoom

We were driving from Colorado to Forks. The movers had already taken our stuff to our new mansion, and we were driving each of our cars with some bags of our personal belongings. We each had a car, so none of us had each other to keep company. Which, was a good thing for me. Right now I just want to be alone. We are driving through Oregon right now, Shane in front of me and Mitchell in back of me. Bonnie was leading. One thing has changed in my transformation, though, I have acquired a need for speed. I drive as fast as—he use to. I have a seriously wicked car, a blue Lamborghini Murcielago LP640. I am very pleased with my ability to pick out cars. I bought Bonnie's, Shane's, and Mitchell's cars as their birthday presents. Bonnie's is a red Bugatti Veyton, Shane's is an orange SSC Ultimate Aero, and Mitchell's is a yellow Koenigsegg CCX. **(A/N: links to pictures of cars on profile, under the writing. My fav cars!)**

I turned on the radio to get rid of my thoughts. They said the song that came one was sung by Demi Lovato, called "Don't Forget".

_Did you forget that I was even alive?  
Did you forget everything we ever had?  
Did you forget, did you forget about me?_

Did you regret ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it

So now I guess this is where we have to stand  
Did you regret ever holding my hand?  
Never again, please don't forget, don't forget

I quickly changed the radio station. The song tore at my heart, it was as if it was written for me. The next song came on was "All Around Me" by Flyleaf.

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

This fire runs in through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

I quickly changed the station again, settling for a rock/metal station. I began to bang my head to the music, completely out of my character. I could see Shane's eyes on me in his rearview mirror and I looked in my rear view mirror to see Mitchell staring at me with a crazy look on his face. I just continued to bang my head. The song playing was called "Unholy Confessions" by Avenged Sevenfold. It was a song with a lot of screaming…..

_"I'll try!" she said as she walked away,  
"try not to lose you."  
Two vibrant hearts could change.  
Nothing tears the being more than deception,  
unmasked fear.  
"I'll be here waiting" tested and secure._

Nothing hurts my world,  
just affects the ones around me.  
When sin's deep in my blood,  
you'll be the one to fall.

"I wish I could be the one,  
the one who won't care at all.  
But being the one on the stand,  
I know the way to go, no one's guiding me.  
When time soaked with blood turns its back,  
I know it's hard to fall.  
Confided in me was your heart.  
I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me."

Nothing will last in this life  
our time is spent constructing,  
now you're perfecting a world... meant to sin.  
Constrict your hands around me,  
squeeze till I cannot breathe,  
this air tastes dead inside me,  
contribute to our plague.  
Break all your promises,  
tear down this steadfast wall,  
restraints are useless here,  
tasting salvation's near.

My phone started ringing in my pocket, I took it out and looked at the caller ID, Mitchell. "Yesssssss, Mitchell?" I said.  
"Uhh…..Bella, are you feeling ok?" he asked, sounding like he was questioning my insanity.  
"YUP! NEVER BETTER! WHY WOULD YOU ASK?!?!?" I yelled over the screaming of the music.  
"Welllll…..because you don't usually listen to Rock and you don't approve of head banging. Now Shane's probably going to want to take you to one of his concerts….."  
"THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!! OKEE THNX BAI !!" I said fast, and then hung up. I continued to listen to the loud, screaming station for the remainder of the trip, trying to drown out my thoughts. I didn't want to think about any of it. And by "it", I think you know who I mean.

We sped down the highway at 150 mph, racing to my hell.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, I want to do some research on my cars I picked that's why it took longer to psot than I thought. And then my dad made me do chores lawlz. So, anyways, right now I'm just trying to build some character, so that's why the Cullens haven't been seen yet. They will be soon though!!**


	3. ZOOM, ZOOM, ZOOM!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I want a silver Volvo…….  
Twin: …….with a Vampire in the front seat.  
Me and Twin: OOOOHHH yeaaaaa  
Edward: uhhhh……HEY LOOK! IT'S JASPER!!! *runs to the car dealership to buy a new car*  
Me and Twin: WHERE?!!?!?!?!  
Jasper: *whistling while walking by*  
Me and Twin: GET HIM!!!!!!!!!  
Jasper: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Me and Twin: WE WANT YOU AND TWILIGHT!!  
Jasper: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! YOU CAN'T HAVE EITHER!!!!**

Chapter 3: ZOOM, ZOOM, ZOOM!

We reached a wide, empty road on our way into Washington. My phone buzzed and I got a text message from Mitchell:

_RACE YA little sis!_

I was about to text him a reply, but all of a sudden his car sped up. Oh, it's on, brother. My car may originally only go 211 mph, and his 245 mph, but my car had major upgrades. I hit the gas and raced past Shane and Bonnie to the front of the line, with Mitchell right on my heels. It was a pretty wide road, he could easily pass me. He tried to get to the side of me, the speed up and pass me, but I blocked his approach. He tried the left, but I swiveled over in front of him again. He tried the right again, with no success. So he sped up, so he was 2 inches from my tail. I swayed across the road, keeping him from passing, but right when I thought I swayed to the left, he faked and swayed to the right overtaking my car. We were side by side, the end of the road 200 feet ahead. We both sped up, racing to the end. I looked over, and he was a little bit in front of me, grinning like an idiot. I returned the smile as I hit the accelerator, throwing my car, speeding ahead of his. I reached the end, beating him, and spun to the right onto the next road, leading into Forks.

We FINALLY arrived at the small town of Forks. I wonder if they have a town named Spoons….?? **(A/N: LAWLZ!)**

We drove into town, zooming our cars around the lanes of slowly-driving humans. We were no longer in a straight line, racing this way and that. I was in the lead. I was swaying this way and that around the cars when I spotted a blob of blonde hair walking into a store. I turned to see, but she was gone. No, it couldn't be. Was it? No, no way, I decided. I turned around and almost ran right into the back of a silver Volvo parked at the red light. I swerved around it, missing it by centimeters, and luckily the light had just turned green so I didn't run a red light. A silver Volvo…? Nope, not a chance. It wasn't even that same old model. My phone buzzed. Probably everyone 4-waying me.

"H-Hello?" I stammered.  
"Wow, Bells, You almost wiped that Volvo clean off the road. What's up with you today?" Mitchell said.  
"Yea, after you seeing you head bang, you do realize you're coming to the concert with me, right?!" Shane said, ecstatic.  
"Bella…..are you ok?" Bonnie said.  
"Uhhh….I'm not sure….I thought I saw….never mind. Let's just get to the house." I said, then hung up. I sped down the roads and out the back of town, down more roads into the forest and pulled up to our new mansion.

**Edward's POV(cue screaming girls, lawlz):**

I was driving out of the store and stopped at a red light, when I saw it in my rear view mirror. A bright blue Lamborghini speeding, my speed, down the road, and about to hit me. I took off the brakes, about to speed out of the way, when at the last minute the car swerved around the tail of my Volvo. I let out a sigh of relief, and felt extreme anger towards the idiot that wasn't watching where they were going.

As they raced past the light, 3 more extremely fast cars raced after it. My jaw dropped as I took in the cars, as they raced around passing everyone else.

Who WERE these people?!

**Bella's POV:**

The mansion was built exactly like our old one, go figure. I got out of my car as Mitchell, Shane, and Bonnie pulled up, and practically jumped out of their cars before they stopped. Mitchell ran over to me first, gripping my shoulders, "Are you okay?!" he demanded. When I said he was like a brother, I MEANT he was like a brother, and very protective.

Shane and Bonnie ran over. "Bella! Bella! Bella!"  
"I'm fine, guys! I just got distracted. I thought I saw something….but it was nothing." They let out a sigh of relief as a grin stretched across my face. Mitchell looked at me, then, almost as if he could read my mind, he frowned.

I ran around the yard, jumping and doing cart-wheels and summer-salts on the grass, screaming "I BEAT YOU! I BEAT YOU! I BEAT YOU!" while Shane and Bonnie laughed, and Mitchell frowned. At last I ran over to him, "MY CAR BEAT YOURS!" I yelled, and then ran inside with my bags.

I ran up to my room and threw my bags on the bed. Yup, everything is exactly the same, right down to the blue walls. I quickly put my personal items away, then brushed my hair out and ran downstairs. "Hey guys! We should go hunting before school tomorrow….." I said, a nervous at the mention of school. Bonnie had already signed us up. Bonnie and Shane were going as Seniors and Mitchell and I were going as Juniors.

"Yea, ok Bells. Let's go." Mitchell and Shane agreed as Bonnie bounced down the stairs and we left out the door. "Hey Bella……..I'll ra—" but before he could finish his sentence, I took off running. He followed after me, right on my tale, until he sped up. he beat me to a clearing by 2 inches.

"Damn you," I said, laughing as he grinned furiously. Shane and Bonnie showed up right after we stopped, and then we hunted.

~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~

After arguing with Mitchell on night long over what to watch on TV, and Bonnie and Shane doing—who KNOWS what in their room—I took a shower and got ready for my first day school.

I wore black skinny jeans and a "Linkin Park" band T-shirt to match Mitchell's. I also wore flats. No way was I going to wear heels. I walked downstairs to find Shane and Bonnie waiting patiently, and then Mitchell walked down right behind me. We walked to our garage and got into my blue Lamborghini and drove to Forks High School.

**A/N: So you guys Likey?? Like I said, CHARACTER BUILDING!! I hate that whenever people write this plot line, they never have much about Bella's family before-hand. Also, the question was asked, "What exactly are Bella's powers? I didn't understand." The answer is:**

Bella's power is she can shape shift into other people. She can change her hairstyle, eye color, hair color, face, body, anything! And....she can also turn completely invisible. They relate if you think about it. It's all about her appearances. I wanted to do something like that because in her human life she never liked how she looked, she always thought she was plain, so now her appearance can change.

**FAVORITE REVIEW:**

OOOOOOOO I get it... WOW... UR SMART! I WOuld have never thought of  
that!!!!! So... is Mitchel gunna find a WOman?? OMG Maybe  
u could make him gay!! JK!! That was my frans idea... she didnt read it, she  
just loves gay ppl. Idk why though....

HAHA!!! That would be kinda wierd... a gay sparkely flammible vampire...  
wierdness...

But COME ON tHink about it, a gay sparkely flammible vampire.... hmmmmm  
AAAAHHHH I GOT IT!!!!!  
HIS HAIR IS PINK  
HE SAYS LIKE A LOT  
HIS "LOVER" IS NAMED CONNIE (HA, FOR A GUY THAT IS JUST WIERD)  
AND HE APPRECIATES HIS SPARKELS SO MUCH, HE TAKES PICURES EVERYTIME IT  
SPARKELS!!!  
NOW THAT IS SOME WIERD STORY.... I TOTALLY WOULD WANNA READ IT!

- OcToBeRfReAk

**HAHA! Lurveee it! But no, Mitchell won't be gay!**


	4. Oh, dear Lord

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Ok, Twin, you got the goodz?....  
Twin: Yup, Twin, I gots the goodz. Time to put our plan into action…..  
Me: Time for operation "Own Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale" to commence!!  
Edward: *ehemm* We're standing right here.  
Jasper: YEA! AND WE DO NOT APPROVE OF THIS!!  
Me: Oh shitt, Twin. Time for plan B………  
Twin: Operation "Own Twilight"….  
Edward: Not going to happen either.  
Me: DAMN YOU AND YOUR SPARKLY VAMPIRE GOODNESS!!!  
Twin: GET HIM!!!!  
Edward: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
Jasper: *Slowly backs away from Edward as girls attack him* Uhhh…..BYEE!!**

Chapter 4: Oh, dear Lord.

I drove into the parking lot and parked next to the office. As we got out and walked into the office I noticed the same silver Volvo, parked at the end of the parking lot, as the one I almost hit yesterday. I stared at it, until Mitchell called, "You ok, Bells?" I shook my head as I turned around and walked into the office. I led them over to the secretary's desk to get our paperwork. I noticed the red headed lady at the desk's name was "Maria Cope". Oh, so a descendent of Ms. Cope, I see? I walked over to her.

"Um, Ms. Cope?" I asked.  
"Yes, what can I do for you, hun?" she returned a warm smile.  
"I'm Isabella Swan, and my brother Mitchell Swan, and our sister and brother, Bonnie Cade and Shane Night are new, and we needed our schedules?" I asked in the sweetest, most-innocent voice I could use. "Oh, yes! Here they are—and you need to take this to each of your teachers to sign." She handed us our papers and we walked outside. My schedule was:

_1__st__ hour-Spanish_

_2__nd__ hour-English_

_3__rd__ hour-Gym_

_4__th__ hour-Government_

_~Lunch~_

_5__th__ hour-Biology_

_6__th__ hour-Calculus_

"Oh, wonderful," I moaned as they were exchanging schedules.  
"What? What's wrong?" Bonnie asked as they grabbed my schedule.  
"I have Biology 5th—after lunch."  
"Oh," they all said in unison. Yes, they knew perfectly well that that was the class that—I let that thought go as a knot formed in my stomach.  
"I have Spanish with you, Bella." Shane said.  
"I have English with you," Bonnie said.  
"I have Gym and Government with you," Mitchell grinned.

"Ok, well, we're already late. Let's go to class, Shane." I said as I tugged on his arm. We walked hurriedly to class. I took a deep breath before we walked in the door, earning a raised eyebrow from Shane. I rolled my eyes as I stepped into the classroom.

It was just how it always was. Everyone gasped as I walked into the room, and then when Shane did. Automatically there were whispers,

"OMG! She's soooo pretty! She's probably a slut!

"That guy is HOTT!!"

"Damn, that chick is fiiinne. I'd tap that,"

"How can anyone be that beautiful?!"

"I bet they're related to the others. Their GORGEOUS!"

Wait, what? Others? What were they talking about……? The teacher interrupted my thought as he took the papers from us and signed them. "Welcome to Spanish class. Why don't you tell the class about yourselves?" the teacher said. I was hoping he wouldn't say that. I looked over to Shane, and he nodded.

"My name Bella Swan, and we just moved here. I have a Twin brother, Mitchell Swan, and this is Shane Night, my adopted older brother. We also have an adopted older sister, Bonnie Cade." I said as I sat down. I heard more whispers, "Ooh, more adopted kids. I wonder if any of THEM are together…." This comment threw me off again. But the teacher—I believe his name was Mr. Ronold—interrupted my thought, "Why don't you two go sit in the 2 seats in the back," he said as Shane and I made our way down the isle.**(A/N: HEHE Ronold….Octoberfreak)**

Spanish class went by fast, Shane and I whispering—too low for human ears—the whole time. When the Bell rang I raced to English to find Bonnie saving me a seat. I handed the teacher the paper, he signed it, and then had me sit down without any nonsense about introductions.

"So….how did….Spanish go?" Bonnie asked, nervously. I could tell she was editing her words.  
"What is it, Bonnie?" I demanded. A look of bewilderment crossed her face.  
"What?! Why would assume something, Bella?" She looked as if I had just called her a back-stabber.  
"Never mind. It went the same as always…..boring." I said as the teacher started talking.

"Ok, today you will be working on……" blah blah blah. He sent over a partner to work with Bonnie and I on the 'project' he was discussing.  
"Hi!! My name is Nick Newton!" My jaw dropped, and I hit my head on the table as I let out a small groan too low for the human to hear. Bonnie laughed quietly. "Shut up," I muttered to her. I raised my head to meet eyes with Mike Newton's descendent.

The class went by slow, Newton staring at me with puppy-dog eyes the entire time. It made me sick. Right when I was about to jet out of the classroom, he called my name. "Bella!! Wait!" I slowly turned on my heel to face him. "I was just wondering if you were going out with anyone—"  
"I'm sorry Nick, I'm not available right now." Was all I said before I ran to the girl's locker room.

I got dressed with whispers all around me. It was really annoying to hear all of the girls whispering about how "perfect" my body was.

A girl walked up to me right when I was about to leave, "Hey! Girl! Is Shane going out with anybody….?" She asked. I held back my smile. "Yes, he is. And they are not going to be breaking up any time soon." Was all I said before walking into the gym. I met with Mitchell who was shooting hoops with a basketball at half-quart.

"I can beat that," I said, grinning. I picked up a basketball as all of the guys stared at me.  
"Oh, please," Mitchell said. He knew I could beat that, he just didn't expect me to do it in front of a bunch of humans. I walked a couple feet behind the half-quart line and shot the ball, gliding gracefully through the air, into the basket with a 'WHOOSH' noise. All of the guys whistled and clapped, while Mitchell frowned. Of course he could beat what I just did, but not without looking in-human.

I skipped over to him and smiled as the teacher walked in. "OK! 2 laps around the track!" he yelled as we walked outside and over to the track. Mitchell and I started running together, ahead of all the others, but being careful to maintain a human pace. We ran without stopping, but we needed to pretend to pant. After that we headed back into the gym to play basketball.

"TEAM CAPTAINS! Why don't we have…..the Swans? Mitchell and Bella, team captains!" a huge grin spread across my face while Mitchell smirked.  
"You're goin' down, brother!" I yelled across the gym  
"OOOOHHHHH!" everybody yelled.  
"On the contrary,_ little_ sister." He yelled back.  
"ONLY BY 2 MINUTES!!" I yelled at him. Everybody roared with laughter. This was usual, at every school we went to, EVERYONE knew we were competitive.

We played the quart, stealing the ball from each other, back in forth, but my team ended up winning. I smirked at him as I went to change.

After we changed I met Mitchell outside the locker room. "I told you I'd win!" I grinned while we walked to Government.

Government blew by fast, and it was time for lunch. We decided to go out to my car and sit for lunch.  
"So, Bella……see any cute guys you like?" Bonnie asked once we were all there.  
"Ughhh" I moaned as I put my head in my hands, remembering Newton asking me out.  
"What happened, Bella?" Mitchell asked with a smile.  
"Nick Newton asked me out," I mumbled extremely low, even for vampire ears.  
"What was that, Bella?" Shane said.  
"NICK NEWTON ASKED ME OUT!!" I screamed at them. They roared with laughter. "I'm so glad I amuse you guys."  
"So, Mitchell……see any cute GIRLS you like?!" Bonnie asked after they had stopped laughing.  
"Oh, please. Like a vampire would fall for a human gi—" he cut off his words as he took one look at me. I silently stepped out of the car and walked over to the forest and sat next to a tree.

Yes, he didn't mean it. Yes, I forgive him. Yes, it hurt. Because I knew it was true. Why would a vampire ever fall for a human? It was so stupid in the first place. His words tore at the hole in my chest and ached my body as I dry-sobbed. My emotions took over and I turned invisible beside the tree.

I couldn't hate Edward for this. I didn't hate any of them. I just don't know what would happen if my heart was broken again, if I were to ever see them. I love them, I love them all. That's why it hurt.

I heard the final bell ring and I got up and walked back down to the school. I was already late, so I headed straight for my 6th hour Biology class. I walked in the class without so much as glancing at the students. My hair covered part of my face as I handed the note to the teacher. "Ahh, I see. Will you please introduce yourself to the class?" I internally moaned as I turned to face the class. But I didn't look at the class. I stared at the back of the room while I talked.

"My name is Bella Swan" I heard a sharp intake of breath and I moved my eyes from the back of the room to see a bronze-haired boy sitting at a desk staring at me with an array of motions.

Edward Cullen.

**A/N: hehe! Cliffy! Too bad…it's like 12:30 at night, and I'm going to write the next chapter and post it before morning…..so I gues the cliff hanger doesn't really matter. LOLOLOL What do you think? The funniness is about to commence! Lawlz.**

**FAVORITE REVIEW:**

omigawd, Octoberfreak! Breathe! You remind me of my friends... •_• ←if  
you haven't noticed yet, this is like my emoticon for the day!

Great chappie! (Is that even a word? I picked it up from somewhere...)  
Update in the next 5 minutes! I'm counting! 4 minutes 53  
seconds...52...51...50 jk!

Did I tell you how much I luv your twin and you. You guys communicate with  
each other so well. It's almost like you guys share a brain...OR READ MINDS!  
OMIGOSHNESS! YOU GUYS ARE LIKE EDWARD! WHAT AM I THINKING RIGHT NOW?!?!?

**-**SnappleApple450

**LOLOLOL!!**


	5. OHMAIGAWD!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: EDWAAARDD! EDWAAAAAARRDD! EDWAR—  
Edward: I'M RIGHT HERE! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!  
Twin: We're on a bridge, Edwaaaarddd!  
Edward: No we—how the hell did I get here?  
Me: The magical leoplurodon made us come here, Edwaaaarddd!  
Twin: MAGICALL!!  
Edward: Uhhh….I'm leaving…  
Me: Not until we reach Candy Mountain, Edwaaaardd!  
Twin: Yeas! It's full of fun, and joy, and joyfulness…..  
Edward: yea, you don't own me, or Twilight, so I'm leaving.**

Chapter 5: OHMAIGAWD!

"_My name is Bella Swan" I heard a sharp intake of breath and I moved my eyes from the back of the room to see a bronze-haired boy sitting at a desk staring at me with an array of emotions._

_Edward Cullen._

I stood, frozen, staring at him. My eyes couldn't leave his beautiful face as the hole in my chest ripped completely open and spread throughout my body. The knot in my stomach grew, reaching up to my throat, and I couldn't speak.

_-Flashback-_

_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.  
"You...don't...want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.  
"No."_

"Miss Swan?" the teacher asked, bringing me back to the present. I took a shaky breath then continued. "M-My name is Bella Swan, and I moved here from Colorado with my twin brother, Mitchell Swan, my adopted older sister Bonnie Cade, and my adopted older brother Shane Night." I said, staring at the ceiling.

"Thank you, Miss Swan. Could you please take the empty seat by Mr. Cullen?" I kept my eyes on the floor as I walked over and sat next to Edward. I kept my eyes away from him, but I could feel his gaze on me, almost burning a hole in the side of my head.

**Edward's POV:**

I took my seat in Biology. I hated this class. I reminded me of…..Bella. I felt pain and despair run through me, and I felt like drawling into a ball. I had tried many times to run to the Volturi, and beg them to kill me, but Alice was always a step ahead of me. They barely ever let me out of their sight nowadays. Bella was dead, and I am nothing. I should have never left her.

One of the new students that everyone has been talking about walked into the classroom and handed something to the teacher. "Ahh, I see. Will you please introduce yourself to the class?" I heard him say as she turned to face the class. She hid her face until she talked.

"My name is Bella Swan," I heard as her hair fell out of her face. I gasped as I saw my angel. She was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was in gorgeous browns curls down to the small of her back, her face was beautiful and defined, but she still looked like Bella. Hey eyes were still the same beautiful shade of chocolate brown—even though she was a vampire. She was a vampire. How did she become a Vampire. My eyes were locked with hers and she looked frozen, in pain. Immense pain was shown in her eyes, as if part of her was gone. What had I done?

"Miss Swan?" the teacher asked, bringing her back to the present. She took a shaky breath then continued. "M-My name is Bella Swan, and I moved here from Colorado with my twin brother, Mitchell Swan, my adopted older sister Bonnie Cade, and my adopted older brother Shane Night." she said, staring at the ceiling.

"Thank you, Miss Swan. Could you please take the empty seat by Mr. Cullen?" she kept her eyes on the floor as she walked over and sat next to me. She looked everywhere but at me. Her expression was guarded, and she didn't say one word to me.

What had I DONE?

**Bella's POV:**

5…..4……3……2…...1….

I was out of my seat before the bell rang. I ran out of the class not caring who saw—even if it was at human speed. I could hear Edward running behind me.

I could smell my family walking in the middle of the quad. I ran to the quad in time for them to turn and raise an eyebrow at my running figure. Then they saw Edward running after me, and their expressions turned murderously angry. Especially Mitchell's.

"We…..need…..to…..LEAVE!" I got out between breaths. I was panting even though I didn't need to. I was hyperventilating for a whole different reason. I turned and saw Edward talking to his family who had run up to him. But I didn't stop. I ran past my family. I turned back and saw them running past Bonnie, Shane, and Mitchell. Rosalie was close to Bonnie, so Bonnie reached out and touched Rosalie with her hand, paralyzing her. Rosalie fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"ROSE!!" I heard the familiar voice of Emmett yell. Everyone stopped to stare at her, but then Bonnie, Mitchell and Shane ran after me, so Alice, Jasper, and Edward ran after us. I turned my head around to see Rosalie getting up and Emmett and her running after their family. But I didn't stop. I ran off the school grounds and into the forest. "Split up!" I whispered so only my family could hear. Once we reached the forest, everyone broke into vampire speed, running. I knew Edward was faster than any of us, So I made a quick circle and came around, while I saw Emmett go off in a completely different direction. I imagined myself transforming into Emmett as I felt the sensation of cold paint being poured on me. I ran onward in time to catch Edward standing there. "I saw her run this way!" I yelled, then took off in that direction, Edward hot on my heels. He passed me, then I spun around in the opposite direction. I transformed into Alice as I saw jasper run up.

"Did you see her?!?!" he said.  
"Yea, they went that way!!"  
"Aren't you coming?!"  
"Uh, yea I just have to find Emmett and Rosalie…" I said as he took off running. Next I found Emmett and Rosalie running together. "That way, guys!" I yelled and they took off running. I ran a couple feet, and was about to change back into my form, when I ran smack dab into something hard.

I fell to the ground, and it hurt. I rubbed my head as I looked up and came face-to-face with Alice.  
"Uh oh," I mumbled as I was automatically circled by Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.  
"What the HELL?!?!?" Emmett yelled, his eyes gowing back and forth between Alice and me—which, I was still in the form of Alice. So they were seeing double Alice. Something at one point in time I never wanted to see.

I got up and looked at Alice and then at everyone else.  
"What are you waiting for?!?! GRAB HER!" I yelled in my Alice-voice. They looked back and forth between Alice and I.  
"You guys are morons. THAT is Bella!" Alice said, rolling her eyes.  
"Bella, you're being ubsurd. What are you talking about?!?! Oh course I'm Alice!!" I yelled. Since becoming a vampire, I have learned to take up great acting skills.  
"Uhhh....which is which?" Emmett asked, scratching his head.  
"I'M ALICE! NOW GET HER!" I yelled.  
"This is ridiculous!" Alice yelled. I came up with an idea! Oh God, this is going to be bad....

I walked over to jasper, took his face in my hands, and kissed him.

When I let go, the look in Alice's eyes were furious, and Jasper looked.....I don'y know how to even explain it.  
"WHY DID YOU JUST KISS MY HUSBAND?!?!" Alice screamed. By this time Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were staring, eyes wide, mouths open, at me and Alice bickering at each other.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?! I'M ALICE!!" I screamed back.  
"Oh yea?!?! Edward! what is going onj in her mind!!" Alice yelled, pointing at me. Oops. I forgot about that part.

"I don't know," he said, raising an eyebrow. Alice looked smug while Jasper looked shocked that I had kissed him. I felt the empty sensation as I disappeared into the air, turning invisible.  
"OHMAIGAWD!!!" Emmett yelled. I let out a small laugh before I tip-toed my way out of the circle. Right when I was just outside of their circle, I stepped on a twig. "CRUNCHH!!" the noise was like an explosion in dead silence. Everything happened at once. They all tackled me to the ground.

I felt so much fear. Fear, because I wanted to avoid this. But fear was exactly what we needed.

Shane jumped out of the tree he was sitting in and onto the ground, grabbing each of the Cullens and throwing them off of me. Mitchell and Bonnie jumped out too, Mitchell throwing fire with his hands at the trees around. Bonnie paralyzed Rosalie, then Jasper, and Alice. Shane reached over and pulled Emmett off as if he were a toothpick. Edward was the last hanging on to me as my original form came back to me and I was no longer invisible. He gasped as he looked into my eyes. Then Shane tore him off of me, and threw him onto the ground. I scrambled to my feet as Mitchell looked at Edward, "Stay. Away. From. My. Little. Sister." He said with anger. Oh, God, even considering the situation we were in, this still made me mad. I mean, we have the same birthday, even the same time. Except 2 minutes.

"YOUR OLDER ONLY BY 2 MINUTES!!!" I yelled at him. He laughed as I turned invisible and we ran off back to the car. I could see the Cullens walk to the edge of the forest as I started my Lamborghini and sped off as fast as I could, streaking the tires on the pavement as I turned.

**Edward's POV:**

"That was the Lamborghini that almost totaled your Volvo, huh?" Emmett asked, smiling.  
"YUP," I said, popping the P.

**A/N: Yea, so, I wanted it to be funny how she runs from them. Funnier stuff will come, don't sweat. Bella will be running from the Cullens for a while, out of plain fear. It's gonna be funnnayyyyy! Yup, so….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Lurrrvvee you guyzz!**

**AMAZINGLY FANTABUOLOUS REVIEW:**

Seriously I'm angry with you right now because I've bee waiting for when they  
meet again and you just left a cliffy. How could you do this to me. I mean  
seriously I review like all of your stories and this is the thanks I get? Well  
I'm sorry but that's just not right. LOL. JK JK. So I seriously hope you do  
post the next chapter tonight because it is currently 4am in florida and I  
plan on staying up until you post that chapter. Now I have to work tomorrow at  
like 3 in the afternoon so if you could like hurry that would be great cause  
I'm not a vampire so I do need sleep. I know I still have like eleven hours  
til I have to work but I require a lot of sleep so if I go to work sleep  
deprived and grumpy I'm totally blaming you. LOL JK JK. I won't be grumpy. But  
I am waiting for the next chapter. So please update soon. Cause I refuse to go  
to sleep until I read that.

Meagan

P.S. Love you and your twin.  
P.S.S Your hilarious  
P.S.S.S I know i sound like a dork right now but this is fun.  
P.S.S.S.S Update soon please.  
P.S.S.S.S.S Please please pretty please if you do I'll make you an Edward  
Cullen sundae topped with Jasper Hale! YUMMY!  
P.S.S.S.S.S.S This seriously is fun lol  
P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S Ok just one more thing please please please please please  
please please PLEASE!

LURRRVEE IT! Hey….WHERE'S MY SUNDAE, WOMAN!?!?!!?!


	6. The Dares

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Team……..  
Twin: ……..Edward!  
Random Chick: TEAM JACOB!!  
Me: Oh, no, she did NOT.  
Twin: Dude, get with the times. It's all about Team Edward!  
Random Chick: TEAM JACOB! WOOOO!  
Me: *whispers to Twin* I think she's gone mental…..  
Random Chick: JAAACCCCOOOBBBBB!!!! TEAM JACOB! WOOOOOO!!!  
Twin: Ok. It's on…..  
Me: TEAM EDWARD VS. TEAM JACOB KRUMP OFF!  
Edward: uhhhhhh…..what does this have to do with the disclaimer?  
Me: OHMAIGAWSHNESS!! IT'S…IT'S…..EDWARD CULLLLEENNNN!!!!!!!!!!!  
Twin: GET HIM!!!!!  
Edward: I'M SORRY I ASKED!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *runs off with us chasing him*  
Jasper: *walks up to chick* uhhhh, yea. So, how are you?  
Random Chick: TEAM JACOB!!! WOOO!  
Jasper: never mind. I guess I'll do this for them…..they don't own anything, except Mitchell, Bonnie, and Shane.**

**A/N: OKEE, I have no clue where that came from…… My friend mentioned to me that I do a disclaimer about Team Edward Vs. Team Jacob, and I'm like "OMG WHAT IF THEY HAVE A KRUMP OFF!!" and she died of laughter…..or maybe she was choking? Lawlz. That was for you birning ice! Anyways, here's the next chappie!!  
Twin and I thank our fans lawlzz**

Chapter 6: The Dares

I sped down the road of Forks, going over 200 mph in the back roads to our mansion. I skid my Lamborghini to a stop, pulled out the keys, ran into the house and up the staircase as fast as possible. I slammed my door shut, locking it, then slid to the ground, my back against the door, dry sobbing. That's the best I could do when vampires want so desperately to cry, but couldn't.

Why did we have to come here? Why HERE? They were here. Part of me was happy to see him, and them, again, but mostly I felt fear. They obviously want to know how I became a vampire, then they'll move away. I can't take the heartbreak again. We have to leave. Soon. Now. I got up off the ground and ran frantically around my room, re-packing all of my clothes and belongings. I threw them into the huge, open suitcases on my bed. In my running around, I ended up over-turning my desk, and my dresser fell to the ground. I stripped my walk-in closet of all my clothes, just tossing them into the middle of the room.

I heard a knock at my door. "Bella, are you okay?" Shane asked. I knew he could sense my fear.  
"WE NED TO LEAVE. SOON. NOW." I repeated the words that were constantly running through my head.  
"Bella, maybe you should wait until you've calmed down……..can I come in?" I unlocked the door. As he stepped into my room, his eyes widened, taking in the flipped over desk, fallen dresser, CDS and clothes everywhere, and books completely stuffed into one of my suitcases.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked.  
"It's called packing—you know, when someone sorts through—"  
"No, I mean today." He cut me off. I looked at the floor.  
"Nothing—yet." He raised an eyebrow.  
"What makes you think something's going to happen?"  
"They're going to find out how I became a vampire, and then they're going to tell me they are leaving. And then—POOF!!"  
"Hmmmm…..I have never known a vampire, or anything for that matter, that was able to catch you—Well, accept Bonnie, but she doesn't count because she cheats." He said with a smile.  
"What are you talking about?!" I said, rolling my eyes at his obvious love for Bonnie.  
""We don't need to leave, you can avoid them. Pretend they don't exist. And if they try anything funny—I'll whoop their asses."  
"Wow, Shane, you sure know how to make a girl feel all warm and fuzzy inside." I said sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes.  
"It's all in my Job description—think about it, Bells. Their presence is only what you make it." He said as he left my room. I sighed. He was right. No one had ever caught me before. Why let them drive me from this town? If they wanted to leave, they could. But I'm going to have to avoid them. But I will be seeing them every day. I don't think I could do that.

"BELLLLLAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Mitchell burst through my door, but then stopped when he saw the mess that was my room. "So this is what you do on your free time?" Mitchell grinned while I rolled my eyes. I was sitting, cross-legged on the floor in the middle of the room surrounded by piles of clothes.  
"What is, Mitchell?"  
"Let's play a game of dare or dare!!" Mitchell yelled, running over and started jumping on my bed.  
"Fine. You go first."  
"I dare you to stay at this town, and go back to school!" he yelled, jumping like an idiot. DAMN. I should have seen this coming! Well, it seems my mind has been made up for me. When we play dare or dare, there is no going back.

I let out a sigh. "Fine. But my dare is going to come with a price." I said, grinning wickedly. His face fell. "I dare you to go up on the stage in the middle of the quad during lunch tomorrow, with a microphone, and announce, "Bella Swan is the better twin. She beats me at everything including sports and she is totally awesome. Bella owns!" I said in a rish. Mitchell's jaw dropped.  
"WHAT??!!?!" he yelled. I could hear Bonnie and Shane laughing hysterically downstairs. "NO!! BELLS! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!" he pleaded. I smiled. I hit the hot spot and I knew it.  
"Sorry, but if I'm going to have to endure hell, so are you."

And with that I went back to cleaning my room.

~~NEXT MORNING!~~

"Mitchell, could you PLEASE stop hogging the remote?!?!" I begged.  
"Why, no, I don't think I can Bella." He said with a grin. I stood up and walked down the hall.  
"Whatever. It's time to get ready for _school_, anyways." I said 'school' like it was a disease.

I dressed in white skinny jeans today, and another band T-shirt. This one was "My Chemical Romance". I might also mention, it matched Mitchell's. Again. I felt the cold-paint feeling cooling over my head as I transformed my hair, straightening it. I grabbed my bag and went out to the garage with my brothers and sister.

"Bella, you look wonderful!" Bonnie chirped as we jumped into my Lamborghini.  
"Sure, sure. Whatever." I replied, deep in thought. They would surely try to ambush me today.

**Edward's POV:**

*PREVIOUS DAY, WHEN THEY FIND OUT ABOUT BELLA*

We arrived at the house, the entire drive silent. Well, it was silent for everyone else. They were screaming inside their heads. We walked into the house.  
"Carlisle! Esme! Could we talk to you in the dining room for a moment?" I called. We all walked into the dining room, and sat down, before I began explaining to everyone.

"Bella is alive," was all I said before everyone erupted in exclamations and started talking. "SHHH!" I said, and they all quieted down. "She has moved here from Colorado with her family—her new family. She's a vampire. A very powerful vampire. She has the ability to shape shift into another person, and turn invisible. But that's all we know, from what we saw. She wouldn't talk with us," I went on explaining to a shocked Carlisle and Esme, "She has a "twin" brother, Mitchell Swan, who seems to have the ability to control fire. From his mind I can tell he can light anything with fire without needing to touch it. Bella and him are practically twins, in a way. They have the same birthday, and time. An older adopted brother, Shane Night, has an interesting power. He grows strong off of fear. He could become stronger than any vampire—he can make Emmett look like puppies next to him—" Emmett interrupted me, "PSHH! YEA RIGHT!!!" I frowned at him then continued, "Bella was afraid, that's why he was able to pull us off of her. His mate, Bonnie Cade, has the ability to paralyze things—"

"YEA! She messed up my hair!!" Rosalie shrieked. I rolled my eyes.  
"What is going to happen?" Esme asked.  
"I need to talk to her," was all I said before leaving the room.

**Bella's POV:**

I drove my Lamborghini into the parking lot, and, sure thing, there they all were standing next to Edward's Volvo. I parked on the opposite side. I mentally gasped—he was looking as beautiful as ever, leaning against the side of his Volvo. I opened my door and stepped out into the parking lot, walking beside Mitchell, walking completely around their car.

I snuck a glance at them, and Alice was jumping up and down, smiling. Edward was staring at me, as our eyes locked. I was lost in the depth of them until I realized I was staring. I quickly turned back around.

Spanish and English went by without so much as a problem, well, except for Newton practically drooling on me. And then there was gym. I walked to the locker room and changed into my workout clothes, about to walk out when the same girl that talked to me yesterday, approached me. "HEY! Um….Bella!"  
"Hi" I replied.  
"I was wondering if Mitchell had a girlfriend, if you know what I mean—" I grinned wickedly.  
"No, actually, he doesn't. In fact, he's looking right now. He loves blondes. And he likes the girls to ask him out. So I suggest you go talk to him right now, if you know what I mean……" I said, wagging my eyebrows at her. She smiled and walked out of the locker room ahead of me. Oh, payback time, brother.

I walked out shortly after her and saw her hanging all over Mitchell. He had an uneasy face on, and her hand was touching his hair, and his muscles. I laughed under my breath, and he shot a glare at me. "YOU!!!" he said under his breath, too low for any human to hear. I laughed more and replied, "Sorry, brother. I couldn't resist."

I heard the rest of their conversation, "…….So, I was wondering….you know…..if you wanted to go out sometime??" she asked in her squeaky voice. I laughed and he shot another glare at me.  
"Well, I'm not really dating right now." He said. The girl turned and gave me a glance that read 'I thought you told me….'  
"AWW, COME ON, MITCHELL!! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU FIND SOMEONE!!!" I screamed across the gym. Everyone turned to look at him.

After our run, we got back into teams, me and Mitchell team captains again. This time we were playing Soccer.  
"Okay, Mitchell, I win, and you have t add to your little speech at lunch "Bella's car is way faster and more wicked than mine."" I said, grinning. He frowned. Then smiled.  
"OKAY! But if I win…..you have to come on stage with me and admit to everyone that you cheat!" my smile didn't even falter. Soccer was my best sport, he knew that. I was so going to win.

~~~Lunch TIME!!~~~

Of course, I ended up winning. There was never a doubt. Mitchell and I were on the cement stage in the quad with speakers and a microphone setup. The bell was about to ring in 5……4…..3….2…..1…."BAAARIINGGGGGG!!!!"

The quad was swarming with students. Bonnie and Shane walked up to the front of everyone below the stage, laughing hysterically. I faintly noticed the Cullens in the mess of students, too. But before my thoughts could react on that, Mitchell started his announcement.

"Hey everyone, I'm Mitchell Swan and I have an announcement to make." He took a deep breath before continuing. My smile grew wicked. "My twin, Bella Swan is way better than me. She beats me at everything, including sports, and she rocks. And her Lamboghini is wayyyy wayyyy better and faster than my Koensigsegg. Bella owsn." He said through clenched teeth. Then he continued. Wait, WHAT?!

"OH!! And Bella is currently available, and SHE'S LOOKING!! SHE LOVES IT WHEN GUYS COME UP TO HER AND ASK HER OUT!! So all the guys, come get her while she's still available……" he said as he took off, running off the stage into the crowd.

"MIIIITCHELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, extremely high, running after him. "GET BACK HERE!!" everyone in the quad erupted into laughter. Shane and Bonnie ran after us.

Eventually they got me settled down and we walked into the cafeteria. The Cullen were sitting there, at the usual table in the cafeteria. Bonnie, Mitchell, Shane and I walked over to an empty table at the opposite end of the cafeteria to sit. I snuck a glance at their table, and they were all staring at us.

When the bell rang we all separate and walked to our classes. I walked to Biology. When I entered the classroom, Edward was already seated in his seat, looking anxious. Why did he look like that? I sat down without so much as another glance, or word in his direction. The teacher had not come in yet. Where was he? Why couldn't he hurry up?

"Bella," Edward said. I wanted to look at him so bad, but I couldn't. But my eyes betrayed my wishes. I turned my head and stared deep into his eyes. "Can we talk? Please?" he asked. Just then, the teacher came in. Thank God.

We took notes the whole period in absolute silence. When the bell rang, I ran out of the classroom again, and once again, Edward was fallowing me. This time I ran down the opposite corridor. He still followed me. I transformed back into Alice, and then turned a corner. I came face-to-face with Alice again. This time she was alone. She jumped on me, squealing, "BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! YOU'RE BACK! I've missed you!!" as she hugged me. Then Edward and the rest of the Cullens came running around the corner, and me and Alice were standing side by side again.

"Oh, GOD!! Not this AGAIN!!" Emmett bellowed. I held back a laugh. It was time to put on my act.  
"GUYS GUYS GUYS! I found her!!" I squealed in Alice's voice. Then I jumped on Alice, hugging her tight, and saying exactly what she had said a minute ago, "BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! YOU'RE BACK! I've missed you!!" I let go of her and got back to the ground, jumping up and down. Well I must admit, I did make a good Alice.  
"Bella, I don't act like that…." Alice said, raising an eyebrow. "Huh, guys?"  
"Uhhhhh….." everyone said in unison. "AW, CRAP!" Emmett whined.  
"okay—WAIT! I know how to solve this!" Rosalie said. "Who wants to go shopping?!"  
"OMG! ME! ME! ME!! I WANT TO!!!"Alice screamed, jumping up and down. A look of disgust crossed my face. "Ewww" I murmured.  
"AHA!! That's Bella!!" Rosalie said, grabbing my arm.  
"Oh, shit." I mumbled. Then I changed back into my normal form. "So much for my acting skills."  
"Wow, Bella, your acting skills have improved. We were really thinking you were Alice…….until the shopping thing." Emmett said, laughing.  
"Bella, will you please talk to us?" Edward said, his eyes smoldering. Great. He was dazzling me.  
"Stupid, cheating, dazzling vampire….." I mumbled.  
"What was that?" he asked, smiling.  
"NOTHING!" I said, sitting down on a bench. Well, since I'm going to be out here, pouring my guts out, mind as well get comfortable.

"Bella, what is it you exactly do?!?!" Jasper asked, completely amazed at my ability. I laughed.  
"Well, I guess it's called shape shifting. I can change anything—my hair cut, color, eye color, my face, my body—" at this Jasper and Emmett both wolf-whistled, but shut up when Edward sent glares at them. "I can also turn invisible. But I like to stay in my original form—the original form I was in when I was changed into a vampire."  
"Wait—So you could change into ANY of us?!" Emmett asked, looking gob-smacked. I got up and went and stood next to him—good thing there was a deserted corridor blocking the view from the classrooms to the field—and transformed into Emmett.  
"Oh, SHIT!" he exclaimed.  
"Oh, SHiT!" I mocked in his voice.  
"How—?" he started  
"How—?" I mocked him again.  
"HEY!!"  
"HEY!!"  
"STOP IT!!"  
"STOP IT!!" by now, everyone was roaring with laughter.  
"I SWEAR—IF YOU DON'T CUT IT OUT—"  
"I SWEAR—IF YOU DON'T CUT IT OUT—" I mocked again. Then he took a crouching position, and started running after me. I turned around and ran screaming. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I ran around in circles, still in his form, with him chasing me. Then I felt the cold paint oozing down my head sensation, and I transformed into Rosalie. I stopped and spun around, and he stopped dead in his tracks. "HOLY SHI—" he started, looking at me, then Rosalie, then me, then Rose, back and forth. Then I jumped over him and pounced on his back, sending him flying into the ground. Everyone laughed as I got up and ran over to them, Taking the form of Jasper. I walked back and forth imitating his walk, then mocked what he use to say, "Bella, calm down! Just relax" then I said, "Can everyone please settle down?! Your emotions are driving me crazy!" I rubbed my temples while everyone laughed, even Jasper. Then I changed back into Alice, and ran over to Jasper. I ran behind him, put my hands on his shoulders, and started jumping up and down excitedly on his shoulders.

"HEY!-OH-MY-GOSH!-LET'S-PLAY-BELLA-BARBIE!-OMG-BELLA-YOU-JUST-HAVE-TO-WEAR-THIS!! OH!-TRY-ON-THIS! LET'S-GO-SHOPPING!!!!!" Everyone roared whit laughter while Alice rolled her eyes. Then I ran up to Rosalie, taking her form. I stared directly at her, but as if I was looking through a window….or….at a MIRROR!

I started ruffling my hair, poofing it up, then took out a tube of lipstick I had in my pocket. I pretended to put on the lipstick, then imagined putting on eye-liner. Then I started talking to the "Mirror".

"God, you are so gorgeous! I mean, NOTHING can compare to you—I mean me. I mean, just look at myself! I don't think I've EVER seen anyone as pretty as me!!" Everyone was rolling on the grass, laughing, clutching their sides. Rosalie smirked. "Well done, Bella." She said, which sent everyone into full-blown laughter. I was having such a great time I didn't even think about the pain that had once bothered me.

Next I transformed into Edward—yes, Edward. This was going to be funny. I sauntered over to him, the exact way he walks, then put on the same smoldering eyes he uses. "Bella—PLEASE tell me what you're thinking, please? Or else I'll use my stupid Beautiful-Sparkly-Vampire-Dazzling powers on you." Everyone burst out laughing. I couldn't contain my laughter as I transformed back into Emmett. I walked over to a tree trunk, and karate chapped in half, yelling "HIGHHH YAHH!!" Then I punched a hole through another tree. Then I turned to Jasper, "Hey, Jasper, come here!" I yelled, and he walked over to face me.

"I'm EMMETT! I'm the strongest vampire in the WORLD! HEY! LET'S FIGHT! I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!! Even though you're my brother….I'm always looking to fight someone!!!" I yelled then lunged at jasper. I let Jasper gracefully move out of the way and I fell, tumbling to the ground. "OWWW! Gosh, Jasper! You were supposed to LET ME WIN!!" I yelled, impersonating Emmett. Everyone roared with uncontrollable laughter, except Emmett, who was frowning with his arms across his chest. Then, it struck me. The perfect way to get this out in the open. I transformed back into Edward, and walked over, face-to-face with him. I impersonated his voice, eyes, and facial expression as he said the one line, the one sentence that broke my heart to no end.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."

**A/N: OMG!! I am so proud of myself, my second fav chappie! Lawlz REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I hope you guys thought it was funny!**

**FAV REVIEWS:**

I LOVE IT! OK SO I'M TOTALLY HAVING EMMETT MAKE YOU YOUR SUNDAE RIGHT NOW. HE  
JUST HAS TO WRESTLE WITH EDWARD AND JASPER IT MIGHT TAKE AWHILE FOR IT TO BE  
DONE. BUT AS SOON AS HE IS DONE YOU WILL HAVE IT. HAHAHA

MEAGAN  
P.S THEY ARE BREAKING ALL MY FURNITURE  
P.S.S I CAN'T GET THEM OUTSIDE  
P.S.S.S OK GOT TO GO! EMMETT SOMEHOW TANGLED HIMSELF UP AND THEY ARE COMING  
FOR ME!  
P.S.S.S.S HELP!

-meagancullen

Damn. I tried to stay up until your next chapter, but I fell asleep in my  
computer chair. I lasted until 4 in the morning! I was so close! Oh well, at  
least I got to wake up laughing. You were the first thing I did this morning.  
I woke up in a VERY painful position, but your chapter made it worth it.

I wonder when Bella and Alice are going to come and attack you guys for  
hurting their husbands...  
I hope you made it to Candy Mountain! I got as far as the leopluradon...I  
don't speak leoplurnese. °_°

-SnappleApple450

Hey I Love Your Story It's High- Lair- E- Us :P.  
The Charlie And The Unicorn Was AWESHUM, Lets All Sing The Candy Mountain  
Theme Song...

(Grabs Edward And Jasper)  
Edward + Jasper: Why Are We Here?  
Me: Shut Up And Sing  
All: Oh, when you're down and looking for some cheering up  
Then just head right on up to the Candy Mountain Cave  
When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land  
Such a happy, and joyful and perky merry land

We've got jelly beans and coconuts with little hats  
Candy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of sweets  
Ride the candy train to town hear the candy band, candy bells  
It's a treat as they march across the land

Cherry ribbons stream across the sky into the ground  
turn around it astounds it's a dancing candy treat  
In the candy cave imagination runs so free  
So now Charlie please will you go into the cave!

Edward: This Isn't What We Signed Up For!  
Jasper: Yeah This Looks Nothing Like The Convention For Awesomly Hot Sparkly  
Vampires.

Yes I Really Am That Sad To Know The Candy Mountain Theme Song :P.

-XColourOfAngelsX

JASPER IS MINE! Even look at my pen name! Which I do need to fix because  
techinically his name is Jasper Whitlock, but oh well it's gonna have to do  
for now!

SO UPDATE WOMAN!!I need your stories to live! (Gasps for air)

See i'll even write you a poem about my fealings:

The wind blows the night  
As one vampire fills with strength from fright  
Another will blend with the nothing of the air  
the others will just stand beautifully and stare  
And I will just whisper  
"Update, please update!"

There will you update for me now! (Gasps for air!)

Love Amber Rose WHITLOCK!

P.S I'm watching you twins. (suspicious look)  
P.P.S JASPER IS STILL MINE!!  
P.P.P.S ILUVYOUJASPER!  
P.P.P.P.S (Gasp... gasp... X.X)

-Amber Rose Hale


	7. Let's Put On an Act

**Disclaimer:**

**Me****: Duck…..duck……duck………….EDWARD!!  
****Twin****: *Gets up and chases after me* OHMAIGAWSHNESS!!  
****Me****: *runs around circle and sits back down in between Jacob and Edward* PHEW! That was a close one, guys!  
****Edward:**** riiiiiighttt  
****Jacob:**** you guys made all of us, stop what we were doing, sit in a circle, for you to play duck duck goo—I mean Edward, and not even tag us.  
****Twin:**** Duck……..Duck……Duck…….Duck…….EDWARD!! *Tags me*  
****Me:**** *Gets up and chases after Twin* BAHAHAHA!  
****Twin:**** *runs around circle and sits back down in between Jacob and Edward* GAWSH, she almost had me!  
****Edward:**** Ok, I'm leaving….  
****Me:**** NO!! YOU WILL STAY RIGHT HERE AND PLAY DUCK, DUCK, EDWARD!!!!  
****Jacob:**** but you don't own Twilight, or us….  
****Twin:**** DAMN YOU!!!**

Chapter 7: Let's Put On an Act

_I transformed back into Edward, and walked over, face-to-face with him. I impersonated his voice, eyes, and facial expression as he said the one line, the one sentence that broke my heart to no end._

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

As soon as the words left my mouth, everyone was quiet. No one spoke. I changed back into my original form. The look on his face gave me an instant spark of anger as I transformed into my original self—before I was changed into a vampire.

"You...don't...want me?" I said the words in the exact same empty voice I used that one day. My facial expression was the same as when he first spoke the words. I changed back into Edward before answering the final line in my act:

"No."

The word rang through the silent air like an explosion. I returned to my original form, and looked at him. He looked in pain, sad. Terribly sad. He looked in my eyes, as if he was trying to translate something to me, but we just weren't on the same frequency. I turned to look at everyone else; they had never been there, that one day in the woods when Edward said those words to me. Now, they stared at the ground, their hands in their pockets. Alice, for the first time in her lifetime, was frozen, a frown on her face. Not jumping. Jasper looked on the verge of running, screaming, from here because of the emotions. Emmett didn't look so tough anymore, and Rosalie didn't look so gorgeous anymore.

"Bella…." Edward finally broke the silence. I looked towards everyone, and they started walking back towards the school, leaving me alone with Edward. I turned back towards him with all of the emotions that I had shoved away, came spilling in my eyes. He flinched as I turned back to him with the face of my emotions. "We need to talk," he said. I didn't say a single word. I just stood there, frozen, waiting for the second time my heart would break.

"Bella," he started again, "I never wanted to leave. It killed me to say those words to you. I lied to you, Bella. I lied to try to keep you safe. I didn't want you hurt because of what we are…." I cut him off, but answered in a calm, soft voice:

"But I WAS hurt because of what you are—family. I was hurt when my family deserted me. You may have tried to protect my life when you were leaving, but what was there to live for? Nothing. Don't you see? You were my protector, not endangering me. Do you know how I changed…? Victoria," a growl came from deep inside his chest at the mention of her name, "Victoria found me, and thought I would suffer more if I lived with my pain for eternity. And she was right."

"Bella, I want you back." His statement took me completely by surprise. He wanted me back? I thought he was going to tell me that he only wanted to be friends, then leave. Could what he was saying possibly be true?

"W-What?" I stammered, taking in a deep breath.  
"Bella, I love you. I need you. When I heard you were dead…..I tried to go to the Volturi and beg for them to kill me. But no one let me out of their site. Alice was always a step ahead," he let out a humorless chuckle. "I wouldn't talk to anyone, I didn't go anywhere. I didn't do much more than crawl into a corner and let the pain have me. Bella, you're my everything. Please, take me back." I think I just choked on something. I coughed, but vampires don't need to cough…..so Edward looked at me funny. After a minute I was completely back to normal, and I looked into his eyes. I saw truth, passion….and, love? He loved me.

I smiled as I jumped on him, straddling my legs around his waist, as he took his lips to mine. His lips were my temperature, soft, and wonderful. Our lips parted as I breathed in his scent, filling my head. His tongue traced my lower lip, and I knotted my hands in his hair. I felt safe, and secure in his arms. And I knew what he was saying was true. Just then we heard a cough and we broke off. Emmett, of course, was standing with Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper who were all grinning like crazy. Also standing beside Emmett were Mitchell, Bonnie, and Shane.

Bonnie was jumping up and down, in a very Alice way, grinning like an idiot, while Shane, grinned only like a semi-idiot, and winked at me. I giggled as I saw Mitchell. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was glaring at Edward. I looked back up at Edward who was grinning more than any of them. But then, Emmett coughed again, and I realized I was still straddling Edward, so I quickly got off, my cheeks turning a dark shade of pink.

"HAHAHA! Edward! She still blushes!! How is that possible?" Emmett laughed.  
"Well, it's not blood coloring. It has to do with the whole shape-shifting thing. Remember I can also change the color of things too. And whenever I get embarrassed my cheeks turn pink." Emmett broke into loud guffaws while Edward whispered in my ear, "I love your blush."

I blushed deeper, then looked back at Shane, Bonnie and Mitchell. I took Edward's hand and pulled him over to my other family. I walked over to Bonnie first, "Edward, this is Bonnie. She is a lot like Alice in the hyper ways. She has the ability to paralyze things. Bonnie, this is Edward. My love. He can read minds. I think…." I said the last part playfully and Edward rolled his eyes. Bonnie started jumping up and down again.

"OHMAIGAWSHNESS!!! WHAT AM I THINKING RIGHT NOW?!??!?!" she yelled. He laughed.  
"That you want play Truth or dare. Even though you know Bella will protest since what happened last time….." I groaned.  
"NO FLIPPING WAY, BONNIE!" I yelled.  
"Wow, he's good." Bonnie eyes widened.  
"I'm more interested in why on earth Bella ran around a school in her underwear screaming her undying love for Mike Newton…" Edward raised an eyebrow at me, while everyone roared with laughter.  
"Wow, he's REALLY good…" Shane said. I frowned and blushed as I took Edward's hand and pulled him over to Shane.

"This is Emo Shane—" I started, but was cut off as Shane screamed, "I'M NOT EMO!!"  
"Hey Jasper—"  
"On it." Jasper said, sending calming waves out to Shane, who relaxed. Shane looked at Jasper questioningly. "I'll explain later" I mumbled to Shane.  
"Anyways, Shane is Bonnie's mate, and he has the ability to get stronger off of fear. So, basically, Emmett, he can whoop your ass." I said, while everyone roared with laughter. Emmett frowned.  
"Not likely." He said.  
"Would you like to test that??" Shane said. "Tonight." They agreed.  
"ANYWAYSS—" I cute them off, "Edward—Shane." Then I turned to a still-glaring Mitchell. I pulled Edward over to him.

"Edward, this is Mitchell. He's practically my real twin brother. We are very competitive in everything we do—you'll soon realize that. He can light anything on fire. He can control fire." I said, smiling at Mitchell, who was still glaring at Edward.

"Mitchell, stop it!" I snapped at him. He took his eyes away from Edward to look at me. "Bella, he isn't right for you. He hurt you once. He's scum." Mitchell said through his teeth.

"STOP IT! He didn't mean to hurt me. He was just trying to protect me! Would you be nice?" I said, glaring at him. I looked at Edward who was glaring back at Mitchell. Everyone else was quiet.

"I won't hurt Bella," Edward said, looking sad. Mitchell snapped. He tackled Edward to the ground and they were wrestling around on the ground. Edward was clearly stronger than Mitchell, but he didn't want to hurt him as the struggled on the grass, taking turns pinning each other down.

"MITCHELL!!!!!!!" I screamed, running over, trying to get him off Edward. I pulled on him, but he wouldn't stop fighting with Edward. "SHANE!!" I screamed, as Shane ran over and pulled Mitchell off Edward. I helped Edward up, and then turned to glare at Mitchell.

"Mitchell, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!? Why can't you be nice?!!!"  
"Because he doesn't deserve you!!" he yelled back.  
"That's not for you to decide!" I yelled. He was quiet. Everyone was. After a while I broke the silence, trying to put a smile on my face as I turned back to Bonnie and Shane.

Then I walked over to Alice. "This is Alice. She is an extremely hyper being, found in your local mall, she comes with a shopping addiction and loves to play Bella-Barbie," everyone laughed at my assessment. "She also comes with the ability see the future. Oh, and trust me, and they are non-refundable…" I laughed as Alice slapped at my arm.

After introducing the rest of the Cullens, Emmett asked, "What now?"  
"Why don't you come over? Carlisle and Esme would love to see you…." Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled as I skipped over to my Lamborghini. But instead of them going to their Volvo, they also walked over to my car.

"Wow, Bella, you sure as hell know how to pick out cars…." Emmett murmured. Rosalie stood almost drooling over my car with her eyes wide and her mouth open. I smiled as I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the front of the car, and popped the hood.

Her and Edward gasped. Then they started pointing and talking about the different upgrades. I turned and smiled smugly at Mitchell who rolled his eyes. "Mine's better…" he muttered. I scoffed. "Your Koenigsegg is SO not better than my Lamborghini that has upgrades…"  
Jasper gasped, "You have a KOENIGSEGG?!"  
"Yea……which I picked out and bought for him." I stuck my tongue out at Mitchell.

"Bella……this is AMAZING! You do realize you could race this thing….?" Rose asked.  
"Yea…..I race Mitchell all the time and whoop his ass." I laughed and Mitchell frowned.  
"No, I mean you could race for MONEY."  
"You mean like in that movie, 'The Fast and the Furious'?" Emmett asked.  
"Yes, Emmett." Edward and Rosalie sighed.  
"I never really thought about it….." I said, deep in concentration.  
"I could even get you some more upgrades if you want….?" She said. I smiled at her. "That would be great, Rose!" Then we got in our cars, and the Cullens lead the way down the road that was filled with so many memories.

I quickly turned on the radio, and then our favorite song came on. I turned to look at Shane, who was sitting next to me in the passenger seat, as he turned to look at me. Then we broke out singing.

_Well it rains and it pours  
When you're out on your own  
If I crash on the couch  
Can I sleep in my clothes?  
'Cause I've spent the night dancing  
I'm drunk, I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing  
I'm really just asking to leave this alone,  
You're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need  
I'm the one that you loathe  
You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
'Cause I love all the poison  
Away with the boys in the band_

By now we were banging our heads and jumping around in the car, I barely noticed Mitchell and Bonnie laughing hysterically in the backseat, or everybody that had turned completely around in the Volvo and were laughing and staring at us. I hardly noticed Edward looking at me in his rear view mirror and laughing hysterically. This was an amazing song, and I was too damn HAPPY. And I didn't care if I hated head-banging. **(AN: Song called "The Sharpest Lives" by My Chemical Romance, I suggest listening to it while reading this!)**

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow  
Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

The song ended as we drove down the drive to the mansion. Shane and I had joined in laughing. I stopped the car, and everyone got out. I grabbed my bag and keys, and was just about to open my door, when it swung open, revealing Mitchell holding it open, and smug smile on his face, staring at Edward, who had his arm reached out.

"Mitchell!!" I hissed. Now they were fighting over who gets to open my door for me? This is ridiculous.  
"What?" he asked, feigning innocence.

I stared up at the black clouds as Edward took my hand and lead me into the house. "I didn't know you liked to head bang….." Edward said, a smile tugging at his lips, trying to hide his laughter.  
"Stop laughing at me!!" I felt the blush creeping up on my cheeks.  
"OH—SHE DOESN'T. In fact, she highly disapproves of it. She was just wayyyyy too happy." Shane said, laughing. "But, it's too late now, now she's going to have to come with me to my next concert. OH! Which reminds me—Bella, My Chemical Romance will be in Seattle soon…"  
"OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

(INSERT BELLA'S MEETING WITH CARLISLE AND ESME, sorry I was not interested in writing about it, it's boring)

Then Alice came bounding into the room. "Hey guys! GUESS WHAT!! There's going to be a thunderstorm in town tonight….!"

"BASEBALL!!!!" Emmett screamed from upstairs.

"Oh, it's on." I said, laughing.

"Girls against Guys!" Rosalie said.

"TEAM CAPTAIN!!!" Mitchell and I screamed at the same time. Then we faced each other, yelling in each other's faces.  
"You can't beat my game!" Mitchell said.  
"I saw your game on the back of a milk carton," I said, and everyone yelled "OOOOOHHH!" and laughed  
"I'm gonna hit you so hard and so fast and from so many directions, you're gonna be screamin', "Ya'll stop!" Mitchell said, and everyone "OHHH!!" louder  
"If you kick my ass in a DREAM, you better wake up and apologize," I said and everyone laughed even harder and yelled "OOOOOOOOOOHHH! BURNNN!!!!!" Then I turned around and walked back to Edward, and took his hand. "Besides, you even admitted it at lunch!!" I yelled over my shoulder, causing everyone to laugh even harder.

"Well, let's get going!" Alice sang as everyone started walking outside. She told Shane, Mitchell, and Bonnie how to get to the field, and then they took off. Edward picked me up and swung me on his back. "Hey! What are you doing? I can run now, remember?" I said, laughing.

"Yea, but I love carrying you," he said as he took off running. I laid my chin where his neck connects to his shoulder as he sped through the forest. I turned my head and kissed his neck. "I love you," I whispered.  
"I love you, too," he replied. We arrived in the clearing in time for the first crack of thunder.

That's when the Prank Wars started.

A/N: Soooooooooooo like it? So basically they are all going to live together, and, I mean, with all these AWESOME powers, of course they are going to start a PRANK WAR! Plus including Bella's and Mitchell's competitiveness, and to top it all off Edward and Mitchell going at it, it is sure to start a Prank War in the house. ALSO THERE WILL BE A CAR RACE! Sorry, I'm a car fanatic, and I can't resist. What do YOU think? Lawlz.

OHHHMAIGAWSHNESS!!!! Ok, so I ran out of the house, screaming with joy, running around on my front lawn doing cart wheels.......and the neighbors stared at meh

Oh mai gawshness JUST because I find it highly exciting that the New Moon trailer is coming out Sunday doesn't give them the right to think I'm a FREAK.

geez, some people....

**AWESOME REVIEWS:**

HELLO MY NAME IS MEAGAN AND I AM AN ADDICT. YES I ADMIT IT I', ADDICTED TO  
THE FANFICS WRITTEN BY JasperSAYSrelax128 I DON'T KNOW HOW I LET IT GET SO  
BAD. IT STARTED OUT AS HARMLESS READING AND NOW IT'S LIKE I'M MISSING  
SOMETHING WHILE I WAIT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE, I CAN'T SLEEP UNTIL I GET IT, AND  
IT'S TOTALLY RUINING MY LIFE. I GO TO WORK TIRED ALL THE TIME BECAUSE I WAS UP  
ALL NIGHT WAITING, I DON'T EAT. I NEED ANOTHER UPDATE PLEASE I CAN'T LIVE  
WITHOUT IT. LOL! OK SO I HOPE YOU GOT THAT I LIKED IT!! DON'T ASK ME WHERE  
THAT CAME FROM I DON'T KNOW! UPDATE SOON PLEASE!

MEAGAN

P.S. I HAVE SENT YOUR EDWARD/JASPER SUNDAE TO YOU. IT SHOULD ARRIVE WITHIN 6  
TO 10 BUSINESS DAYS. THAT DOES NOT INCLUDE HOLIDAYS AND WEEKENDS LOL  
P.S.S I HAD AN IDEA! SO SOME PEOPLE HAVE THE VAMPIRES BEING ABLE TO DRINK  
ALCOHOL IN THEIR STORIES SO I THOUGHT IF YOU WANTED TO DO THAT YOU COULD HAVE  
EDWARD GET DRUNK AND HIDE FROM EVERYONE THEN WHEN THEY FIND HIM HE IS SINGIN  
"BRING BACK BRING BACK BRING BACK MY BELLA TO ME TO ME, BRING BACK BRING BACK  
BRING BACK MY BELLA TO ME."  
P.S.S.S IT'S THIS SONG I USED TO KNOW WHEN I WAS A KID ONLY IT'S LIKE BONNIE  
OR SOMETHING I JUST CHANGED THE NAME.  
P.S.S.S.S I TOTALLY WON'T BE OFFENDED IF YOU DON'T USE IT I JUST THOUGHT IT  
WAS FUNNY. CAUSE I WAS THINK ABOUT THIS STORY AT WORK AND IT POPPED INTO MY  
HEAD  
P.S.S.S.S.S THAT'S RIGHT I WAS THINKING ABOUT THE STORY AT WORK AND I MADE  
SOMEONES WHOPPER WRONG. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT LOL JKJK  
P.S.S.S.S.S.S ONE MORE I KNOW THIS IS LONG JUST ONE QUESTION WHAT IS LAWLZ?  
OK GOODBYE

-meagancullen

------------------------------

Guess what! I went to see the banana king instead. No magical leopluradon's  
there! Oh yeah, on my way there I ran into Edward, Jasper, and Emmett (I've  
got the bruises to prove it!). They were running from you!  
See look!

Me: *smiling like a crazed fan*  
Edward: uh...guys? You see her too, right?  
Me: you're the banana king, Edward! The banana king!  
Edward: uh, no I'm not! This is another trick isn't it? Why is everyone out  
to get me?!?!?  
Me: Edward you look quite down  
with your big sad eyes  
and your big fat frown  
the world doesn't have to be so gray  
Edward when your life's a mess  
when your feeling blue  
or in destroy  
I know what can wipe that sad away  
all you have to do is  
put a banana in your ear  
Edward: put a banana in my ear?  
Me: put a ripe banana into your favorite ear  
it's true  
Edward: says who?  
Me: so true  
once it's in your gloom will disappear  
the bad in the world is hard to hear  
when it's in your ear a banana cheers  
so go and put a banana in your ear  
put a banana in your ear  
Edward: I'd rather keep my ear clear  
Me: you will never be happy  
if you live your life in fear  
it's true  
Edward: says you  
Me: so true  
when it's in the skies are bright and clear  
oh everyday of every year  
the sun shines bright in this big blue sphere  
so go on and put a banana in your  
ear  
*jazz hands*  
Jasper: so...a banana in my ear will make me happy, huh?  
Me: you know what would make me happy?  
Emmett: an autographed photo of a monkey?  
Me: ...oddly yes, but also the rights to Twilight for JasperSAYSrelax128. I  
know she and her twin would love that!  
Edward: *eyes gazed over* I'm the banana king.

Ok, I'm done using up space on your review page now! I guess I should comment  
on your chapter, huh? Well here goes.  
THAT. WAS. AWESOME! Poor Edward when Bella walks up to him and says "I don't  
want you with me." Serious tear action going on! I luvd it so much. I look  
forward to your disclaimer just as much as the story itself!

-SnappleApple450

--------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Hello and welcome to my review.  
Jasper: Save me please ...  
Alice: *Stabs him with her elbow and tourtures him*  
Me: *Turnes around to see my hubbie being tourtured by that damn pixie*  
MINE!*Wrestles Alice to the ground and beats the crap outta her* there we go!  
Jasper: Thank you... *Sob, sob* I missed you so much. I love you way more  
than the damn pixie!  
Charlie the Unicorn: Save ME now. * In the background somewhere you can here  
the pink and purple unicorns*  
Me: Nope (pop the 'P'P)  
Jasper: She's mine!!  
Me: Okay now back to the review. I luved the update thank you for going it so  
quickly. But sadle the 'Update a story for Amber Whitlock foundation' Is still  
very low on updates. And still somehow I can still write a peom to beg you to  
update soon.  
Jasper: Thats my Amber always in pain but gan always give people joy. :)  
Me: Yep -

The updates were grate  
But allas the fun could not last  
Even though the story is a blast  
Vampires run ranpid  
and Bella confessing  
but there is a very low content  
of yummy ranch dressing!  
And the girl in the back stills whispers  
"Update, please update!"

-Amber Rose Hale


	8. Baseball Beatings

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: So, let's get this Disclaimer goin'!  
Twin: What do we start with now? Usually it just comes to us….  
Me: Let's eavesdrop on the characters:**

**Emmett:*standing next to Jasper* Now, Edward, since you have a girlfriend, you must remember one thing…..  
Edward: *standing with Bella* oh really? What's that?  
Emmett: Bros before hoes!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
Jasper: Uhhh……Emmett…..you should……  
Edward: Emmett…..did you……JUST CALL BELLA A HOE?!?!!!?!?!!!?!!!  
Emmett: Ah damn…  
Jasper: I hate you….  
*Edward chases after Jasper and Emmett*  
Bella: Uhhh….Edward? He was kidding…..right? RIGHT???**

**Me: ok….anyways……we don't own Twilight or the characters!**

Chapter 8: Baseball Beatings

We walked into the middle of the clearing. An uneasy feeling swept over me; the last time I was here was when we had a not-so-nice encounter with James, Laurent, and Victoria.

Victoria.

I wonder what she was doing nowadays.

I was cut off of my thoughts as Mitchell yelled, "Bella, heads up!!" as he threw a flaming baseball at me. I quickly grabbed my fireproof glove—yes, I did carry one when we played sports for Mitchells sake—out of my back pocket and slipped it on just in time to catch the flaming baseball and throw it back to Mitchell.

Edward grinned at me. "Let's play ball!!" Alice yelled. Mitchell's team—aka the guys—were on the outfield. Esme was playing with the girls, while Carlisle was Empire so the teams would be even. "So, Bella……what are you going to do for ME if WE win??" Edward whispered in my ear from behind. I knew he was trying to dazzle me. After I was sure my face was set into a nice, firm state, I turned my chin up to look into his eyes—and promptly forgot what I was going to say. Stupid, dazzling vampire.

"BELLA!!!" Alice screamed directly in my ear, launching me 10 feet in the air.

"ALICEE!!" I yelled back at her, as I went to stand over by everyone else.  
"BONNIE! NO USING YOUR POWERS ON PEOPLE!!" Shane yelled. "Damn" we heard her mutter, and everyone on the field burst into laughter. Alice's eyes glazed over as she stepped up to the plate to bat. She snickered as she was pulled back into the present, and I looked over to see Edward frowning. Edward turned to Emmett, "Emmett, pay attention!!"  
"I am!!"  
"Well, pay MORE attention!!"  
"I'm already paying ENOUGH attention! What's up YOUR ass?!?"  
"Alice's vision—" but he was cut off as Alice hit the ball, sending it flying into the forest. It had flown in Emmett's direction. And they were still arguing.

"EMMETT! GO!"  
"I AM! I AM! I AM!"  
"THEN WHY AREN'T YOU RUNNING YET?!!?"  
"BECAUSE I'M TALKING TO YOU!!"

And, they were STILL arguing as Alice made a home run. All of us high-fived her, but I picked her up and twirled her around. Yes, that is the first time I have ever done something like that—now that I'm a vampire.

All of the guys were frowning at Emmett. Especially Mitchell. And………I was laughing hysterically. I forgot to mention, that sometimes when my emotions get out of control, my form/and or color changes. Sometimes.

So, when I fell to the ground, laughing hysterically, the entire color of my body was changing rapidly. I first changed to blue, then it flashed, and I changed green, then purple, then blue, then red, orange, black, white, yellow. And eventually invisible. I heard everyone laughing, and could see Edward looked a little worried at me. Shane walked over and explained to Edward, and then Edward joined in on the laughing. Eventually I managed to straighten myself out as Rosalie walked over to the plate, and steadied the bat that she was now grasping.

Mitchell pitched, sending it flying through the air. Rosalie didn't swing. He pitched again, and she swung, sending it flying into the forest in Shane's direction. Shane ran after it as she raced around the bases. But, Jasper was sending waves of fear out, and Shane grew stronger as he threw the baseball to third. The ball flew through the air in blinding speed, even for a vampire. The ball flew into Jasper's glove just before Rosalie reached third. "YOU'RE OUT!" Carlisle yelled from the sidelines. Rosalie glared at Jasper as she stalked back to the lines.

Then I was up.

I walked up to the base, swinging the bat in circles as I heard Alice, bonnie, and Rosalie cheering me on. "Piece of _cake." _Mitchell muttered. I smirked. He threw the ball, and the calculations ran through my mind on how to hit the ball just right—and I hit it, sending it flying right into Mitchell's stomach.

"AHHHGG" he moaned as he fell over onto the ground. I walked over to him, and leaned over so I could smirk in his face, "Piece of cake." I agreed, and then returned to the base, and everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, was roaring with laughter. Ok, well, not Mitchell.

"Do you _really_ want to call a prank war, Bella??" he asked as he stood.  
"sure, why not?" I said sarcastically. I raised the bat again, and Mitchell pitched the ball.

I hit the ball farther than both Alice's and Rosalie's hits. And it was in Edward's direction. Crap. I knew EXACTLY how fast he was. Without hesitation, I started running around the bases. But he had already received the ball, but didn't through it. He was chasing me with it—and he was, of course, faster. I was running to third when he was really gaining on me. I turned invisible.

I ran past third when they started yelling at me to change back. Edward had never stopped running towards me. I changed back as I was racing towards the home base, Edward hot on my heels. At the exact same time I reached the base, Edward scooped me up in his arms. And twirled around in circles as he kissed me. I heard Emmett and Mitchell yell "Ughhh" and then Emmett yelled, "GET A ROOM!!"

Edward put me down and we waited for Carlisle's assessment on whether I was out or not. "Safe" he said, and I burst out laughing.

Edward snorted as he walked back over to the field. When my team played out field, Mitchell batted first. I was shouting insults at him, which surely distracted him. "Mitchell, so how 'bout that blonde chick in P.E. today? She was ALLLLL over YOU!" he grunted in response as he missed the first pitch. "STRIKE 1!" Carlisle called.

"Awww, come on, Mitch! You gotta settle down SOMETIME, right??" he missed again.  
"STRIKE 2!" Carlisle called. Alice was also a great pitcher.

But then he turned my game around on me. "Hey, Bella, how 'bout Nick Newton?? He sure as HELL had the hots for you!! Since that little announcement at lunch, I bet he takes it as his free pass!!" he yelled, then swung, and hit the ball. I frowned. I turned invisible as I ran to get the ball, but not before tripping Mitchell first. I ran over next to him and stuck my foot out, causing him to fall flat on his face. "BELLAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as everyone roared with laughter. I zoomed out the forest. Where was that ball? Oh, there it is! I grabbed it and decided to just run it. I ran back into the clearing, straight towards Mitchell. I laughed as I tackled him from behind, sending us both to the ground.

"Bellaaaa!" he moaned as he got up from the ground. "OUT!" Carlisle called. I laughed as I skipped back to my base.

"Dude, you got pumbled by a GIRL!!" Emmett howled. I frowned. "And not just ANY girl………BELLA!!!" Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter. Ok, that made me MAD. I walked over to Emmett and came face to face with him.

"WHAT!" I demanded, just waiting for him to say something. "Say. That. One. More. Time." I said slowly, venom leaking into my voice. Shane and Mitchell backed away.

"Dude—you shouldn't have said that—" Shane said.  
"Yea—big mistake—" Mitchell added.

Emmett and Jasper exchanged looks, and then burst into laughter. This set me off. I punched Jasper in the stomach, and kneed Emmett in the groin. They fell to the ground in pain. I turned on my heel away from the snickering Shane and Mitchell, and the shocked Edward, to face Alice, Rosalie, and Bonnie, who were laughing hysterically. I skipped back to my base.

"OK Bella, it's ON!!" Jasper and Emmett yelled after they got up.

I smiled. "Let the Prank war begin"

**A/N: Yea, so……yea. I don't know what to say lawlzz. Next chapter will be Car race. Sorry I didn't post earlier, but I LITERALLY haven't slept in 3 days…..and I was falling asleep in geometry. Ok, so I did that before……let's just say I was falling asleep sitting UP! And in every class. Sorry this one is short. There is also a new chapter up of "Oops, he did it again!" so check it out. I may add another one soon.**


	9. The Fast and the Furious!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: OHMAIGAWSHNESS!! TWIN! DID YOU SEE THE TRAILER?!?!  
Twin: YEA OMFG EDWARD WAS HOTT!!  
Edward: hellooooo? I'm right here!!  
Me: Yea, and Jasper was to DIE FOR!!  
Jasper: Dude, they just called you hot. They said I was to DIE FOR. BAHAHA  
Edward: They like me so much better…….  
Jasper: pshhh yea right.  
Jacob: DUDES, did you see the way I totally jumped over Bella and killed Laurent? Clearly, I own.  
Jasper: But did you see how hot I was when I was running towards Bella??  
Edward: DUDE! You were going to kill her if I hadn't saved her!!  
Jasper: Edward……..you threw her into a table……  
Edward: BUT I SAVED HER!!  
Jacob: you left her!  
Edward: BUT I SAVED HER!!  
Jasper: then you tried to kill yourself!  
Edward: BUT I SAVED HER!!  
Jacob: okayyyy……  
Me: *turns back to Twin* damn, Jacob was pretty damn hot though…..  
Twin: yupp  
Jacob: *smirks*  
Me: BUTT I'm still team Edward…..  
Edward: *smirks*  
Me and Twin: BUT JASPER WAS THE HOTTEST!!  
Jasper: BAHAHAHA**

**A/N: HOLY SHIT THE NEW MOON TRAILER WAS AMAZING! IT WAS EXACTLY HOW I PICTURED IT!! Well, not how Jake jumps and turns into a wolf and kills Laurent, but I think it's BETTER!! I lurrvee it! And, I must say, DAYUMNN, Jacob looks fiiiiine. But, sorry, I'm still Team Edward. Also, Jasper looks HAWTT!!! WOOT JASPER!!**

Chapter 9: The Fast and the Furious!

"WE WIN!!! OHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Emmett and Mitchell yelled together. I swear they are the 2 most competitive bitc—

"BY ONE POINT!!" I screamed at Mitchell. He started laughing as I walked over to him."Okay, Mitchell. I know what will wipe that smile off your face…." I muttered under my breath. "CAR RACE. Tomorrow. Loser buys the winner upgrades." His face fell as everyone erupted into laughter. But then he smiled. "Deal. And this time, EVERYBODY races." I continued to smile, but it was forced. Like, one of those fake smiles that you give to someone who you completely dislike. Mitchell had the same look plastered on his face, and we just stood, and fake-smiled at each other.

Bonnie walked in between us and put her hands on our chests, pushing us away from each other. I turned around and walked over to Edward. He slung me on his back. I saw Mitchell glaring at Edward. "You know, she _can_ walk on her own." Mitchell muttered through his teeth. Edward smirked.  
"Yea, but I like to have her in my arms." Edward taunted him.

I frowned as Edward raced through the forest to the house. He didn't stop running until he reached his room. He let me down and I breathed in the scent of the room. It had been 60 years since I've been up here. Edward's room was much the same, except and king size bed was placed next to the wall. I walked over and laid my hand on the soft material of the bed spread.

"What was my prize if we won?" Edward whispered in my ear. I could feel his cool breath on my neck. I turned around and met my lips with his. He moaned into my mouth as our kiss grew feverish and we laid down on the bed, him on top of me.

Just then, our door swung open. "WAT'CHA DOINNN'??" Emmett boomed as him and Mitchell walked in our room. Edward sighed and got off of me.  
"What, Emmett??" Edward groaned at him as I glared at Mitchell, who was smiling innocently.  
"Oh, well, I was just walking down the hallway…..when Mitchell here, said he just HAD to talk to Bella about something, right this minute. So, I thought, any chance I get to torture Eddie-boy…." Emmett was cut off as Edward elbowed him in the stomach. "Do not call me Eddie."  
"Was there something you needed, Mitchell??" I asked, glaring. His smile grew wider.  
"Yea, you know, I just thought we could talk," he said, lying on Edward's couch, putting his feet up, and his hands behind his head.  
A growl erupted from low in my chest. "Mitchell, OUT!"  
"Awww, what's wrong, Bells?? I thought you'd want to go whoop me in some Xbox!" He put on a heartbreaking face as he sat up. He was just as bad as Alice about that, so I had to look away. And, you know he's up to something when he says anything about me beating him at something.  
"Mitchell, don't you start with me! I know exactly what you're doing! OUT!" I yelled. He got up, glaring at Edward.  
"You'll see. She doesn't belong with you! No one knows her better than I do!" he said before stalking out of the room. Edward snorted.

"WHAT is so funny?" I said, glaring at him.  
"He does hate me for what I did to you, but mostly he's afraid that now that you have a mate, you won't be spending much time with him anymore." Edward whispered in my ear, much too low for anyone else to hear. Emmett had left the room already.

~~~Next Day~~~

I walked down the staircase with Edward to the Cullen's living room. The night spent with Edward was amazing. We had decided that Bonnie, Shane, Mitchell, and I would be moving into this house because it was a lot bigger. I'm sharing Edward's room, of course, on the third floor, while Mitchell has his own room just down the hall from ours. Shane and Bonnie are sharing a room on the second floor.

I walked into the living room. Mitchell, Jasper, and Emmett were sitting in front of the large flat screen playing on the Xbox. Rosalie was sitting in the corner of the room reading a magazine, while Alice as sitting, cross-legged on the couch, with a blank look on her face.

"Alice, no cheating!" I snapped at her, and everyone turned to me with a quizzical expression on their face.  
Alice groaned, "Awwww, come on, Bella!" Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie rolled their eyes while Mitchell was still confused.  
"What?" he asked.  
I rolled my eyes. "Alice is trying to see the outcome of the race, but she is only seeing glimpses because I keep changing my mind on how I want to whoop your ass." I said casually. This got him steamed up.  
"Let's race, Bella!" he said as he walked outside. Shane, Bonnie, Carlisle, and Esme walked down the stairs.

Rosalie stood up, "Well, I think it's about time we took out our most valuable horse power, guys." She said, and Edward chuckled. I raised my eyebrow at him. He just winked at me as we walked to the Cullen garage.

The garage was larger than ever before. We walked around to a side door that led into a separate room than the one they keep their normal cars in. Edward reached over and flipped on the lights, and a wide smile played across my face.

In an instant I was running around the room, zooming from car to car, gawking, and naming the cars. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward laughed while Shane, Bonnie, and Mitchel were shocked. Sure, these cars weren't as nice as my Lamborghini(because it has upgrades!) but they were pretty darn nice cars. Edward started naming off the cars.

"The yellow McLaren F1 is Alice's. The red Pagani Zonda F is Rosalie's. The black Enzo Ferrari is Jasper's. The dark blue Jaguar XJ220 is Emmett's. And the silver Saleen S7 Twin Turbo is mine." **(A/N: links to pictures of cars on profile)**He said the end with a grin. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett went to get in their cars and drove them out of the garage. Edward kissed my hand. He leaned in so his lips brushed mine, "You never know, Bella, I might be the one that beats you." He whispered then pulled away. What a tease! Stupid, dazzling, vampire boyfriend….

He laughed as he walked to his car. He got in when Mitchell yelled, "Either way, Cullen, your ass is mine!" Edward started his car, and revved the engine in response. The roars that came from his car were deafening. Squeals echoed through the air as he skid his car around in a circle and drove out of the garage. I skipped past Mitchell, who was frowning and growling, and went outside to my car. What I saw infuriated me.

*In Africa*

Random Guy: Hey Look! A TRE—

Echo:  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I. WAS. PISSED!! Shane, Mitchell, and Bonnie were standing behind me, eyes wide, mouths open. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie had all stopped their cars and rolled down their windows, looking afraid for their lives. And Emmett……..Emmett was laughing hysterically.

"My. Car. Is. Pink. MY CAR IS PINK!!!!!!!" I screamed at the sky. My beautiful car was covered in pink paint, stickers, post-it notes, and ribbons!! "Emmett, you are your car are DEAD!!!" I screeched as I ran after his car, that was driving away as fast as possible.

I almost caught his car when I felt strong arms embrace me and hold me back. "Shhhh, Bella, shhh" Edward whispered in my ear, and then yelled after Emmett, "Emmett, go clean her car up!!!"

~~15 minutes later~~

After Emmett fixed my car, we were finally ready to race. We all got back in our cars, and I revved my engine. The roars that emitted from my car were the loudest. Mitchell hear me, so he decided to rev his engine louder and longer. So I revved MY engine louder and longer. Which, of course, started an engine revving war between me and Mitchell, until Rosalie yelled, "GUYS! ENOUGH!!"  
"Where are we going, Rose?" I asked.  
"I know some abandoned roads not far from here. They are wide, too. Follow us." She said as she pulled down the drive, followed by Edward, and then followed by me. Mitchell was behind me, and then Shane, and then Alice, Jasper, Bonnie, and then Emmett. I knew Carlisle and Esme were already there setting up the start and finish lines.

We were winding down the 2-way drive when Mitchell decided to start being funny. He sped up to tail me, and swerved to the left. So I did the same. So, he tried to swerve to the right. I swerved to the right just in time to block him. He sped up more and hitched onto my tail(figuratively). I knew exactly what he was doing, trying to overtake me again. I started swerving back and forth across the road, too fast for him to pass me. My car continued to swerve, and I could see in my rear view mirror, Mitchell's narrowed eyes and his humoring sneer. He stomped on the gas pedal, throwing his car forward, bumping mine forward. To avoid crashing I stepped on my car's gas pedal and inched forward, passing Edward.

Mitchell followed me forward, as I drove on the left side of the road, speeding forward. I passed Rosalie, taking the lead. Oh, crap. Where were we going? Mitchell was behind me, and he started trying to swerve around me again. I swerved back and forth, preventing him from passing me.

"GUYS! Can we PLEASE save this for the race!!" Rosalie yelled out of her convertible.  
"I would, but then I wouldn't get to do THIS!" Mitchell yelled, shooting his car forward again, bumping into the end of mine.  
"MITCHELL! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!!" Edward yelled.  
"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME NOT TO HURT HER?! MR.-I-LEFT-HER-WITH-A-SHATTERED-HEART!!" Mitchell screamed back. I sighed and mentally kicked myself.  
"Bella, turn left up here!!" I heard Rosalie yell. I made a sharp left, the back end of my car skidding in half a circle, smoke searing from the road. I continued down the road until I saw Esme and Carlisle standing on the side. I slowed and stopped right in front of the starting line. Mitchell pulled up next to me, Edward behind me, Rosalie behind Mitchell. There were two lanes of cars, that's how we were going to start off. So, it went like this-Me(on the right) next to Mitchell, Edward(behind me) next to Rosalie, Shane next to Jasper, Alice next to Bonnie, and Emmett was all alone. I laughed out loud as I saw him get out with a frown on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Edward screamed as he got out of his Saleen. He stormed over to Mitchell, and was now talking in a quiet, deadly voice, "You could have hurt her!" Mitchell was about to respond when I ran over, put my hands on their chests and pushed them back from each other. "ENOUGH!" I yelled. Edward turned and walked away.

"Ok, the finish line is at the end of the road, I will be at the end deciding who wins, Esme will say 'GO', and if anybody," nobody missed that he glanced at Emmett, "Leaves before she finishes saying 'GO', then they are disqualified. You cannot bump other cars off the road. And, please, children, try not to damage your cars too much." Carlisle said before he disappeared down the road. We all walked back to our cars and started them. Now everybody was revving their engines, as Esme yelled, "READY, SET, GO!!"

And I pressed on the accelerator.

**A/N: Yea, so I'm going to try and post next chapter tonight. Unless something important keeps me from posting it. What do you guys think?? LAWLZZ the car race is my fav!!**

**Thanks SOOOO much everyone for all of the reviews!!!! Love you guyzz!!!**

**FUNNY REVIEWS:**

Negitive Reviews...on your story...do they have computers in aslyums or  
something?  
Brb gotta go make some phone calls...!  
Back um your okay with visitors right...  
Emmet walks in cracking his knuckles,Jaspers bareing his teeth,Edward is  
growling with Bella,Mitchell and Bonnie.  
Emmet:Just give us the names of these bad reviewers who can't give  
constructive critism  
Jasper:We shall  
Emmet:Kill them!  
Bella:Unles of course you don't want us too Jaspersaysrelax  
Mitchell:How dare they diss our creater  
Shane: (yelling) SOMEONE DISSED OUR CREATER!  
Bonnie:sh Shane it's fine...we'll take care of this  
Edward:Uh isn't that the person and her friend who forced me and Jasper to  
play duck duck edward...  
Me:Yes  
Edward::! alright lets kill him unless Jasper says relax says not to  
Me: if not let me know  
(growling is heard)  
Me:Yeah theres alot of angry vampires  
(bites nails nervously)  
PS Love ur story it makes me laugh so hard i have tears in my eyes

- TwilightParamoreObsessor

Who has been giving you nasty reviews?? I'll sick Emmett on them. He is very  
angry right now. Jasper and Edward are both holding him back. Say the word and  
I'll let him go. Or say that you don't want him to beat someone up and I'm  
sure he'll stop. Say one or the other because I don't think they can hold him  
any longer and I fear you are the only one that can calm him down. LOL.  
Seriously don't listen to them. You are an amazing writer and your funny as  
hell. Anyone who gives you a bad review and isn't helping is probably just  
jealous that they can't write like you. Don't let it get to you

Meagan  
P.S Did you like your Edward/Jasper sundae?

Okay I was bored but then I saw you got another chapter up, Okay so I get to  
the little review things and I see what SnappleApple450 wrote and the first  
thing that popped in my mind was "Haha!Good one SnAp" then the second thing in  
my mind was "I have got to try to top that" so  
here we are Now!:  
Me:*Sitting on a bench*Lalala la la!  
Edward n Jasper:*Running by bench*  
Me:Uhh what r u guys doing?  
Edward:This girl and her Twin were making us play duck duck  
Edward!*Shivers*.  
Me:Don't you mean duck duck goose?  
Jasper:Sadly no.  
Me: Uh okay...  
Edward: Then this phsyco chick started talking about bannanas!  
Me:Hey! I know that phsyco chick!  
Edward n Jasper: Takes a step away from Me.  
Jasper:Yeah and this girl who has the same name as Rose totally freaked me  
out when she was fighting with Alice and for some reason people keep talking  
about a unicorn named charlie!  
Me: Uh yeah dude that unicorn is from a video on youtube.  
Edward: So what? The unicorn talks?  
Me: Yeah it does.  
Jasper: Why?  
Me: Dunno its just some video a nerdy guy made to get some laughs off it.  
Edward:Wait a minute...Aren't you exposed to be writing a review?  
Me: Uhh yeah but you guys destracted me.  
Edward n Jasper: For the authors sake just write a freaking Review!  
Me: Okay Okay! Fine! Jeez..

I love your stories! There full of Awesomness and rainbows ;-)  
Hope you keep writing ;-)

P.S. I don't have a Twin I have a opposite, my opposite is SnAp450, She's a  
good opposite, but remember don't let her read this story too much, Because I  
heard this saying that sometimes too much of a good thing can be a bad thing*I  
say this sagely*(SnAp throws a book at me) okay never mind keep going on your  
story! Please or she'll do something drastic!  
Love ya'll!  
- MangoTango450


	10. 2 Fast and WAYY 2 Furious

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Olive……….  
Twin: ……………Garden.  
Me: why the hell do they call it Olive Garden??  
Twin: because………you can pick olives….in the………Garden. Yea, that's it.  
Edward: suuuuuuure  
Me: So……..what if we got an Edward Garden??  
Twin: OHHH! We can grow Edwards and Jaspers galore!!!  
Me: yuuuuumm  
Edward: HURRY JASPER! RUN!!! *turns to Jasper but finds a note where he was standing***

_Dear Edward,_

_I was gone before they said the word "Garden". Every man for himself. KTHANXBAI!_

_P.S. I got dibs on your guitar when you die, right? RIGHT?!!?!_

**Edward: *turns back to Twins* Oh…………..shit.**

Chapter 10: 2 Fast, and WAYY 2 Furious.

I slammed on the accelerator and my car flew forward. Smoke steamed of the pavement and skid marks were surely left. Mitchell was neck and neck with me, Edward right behind me, and I could Emmett Alice overtaking Bonnie and Emmett was weaving around the road trying to find a hole. Shane and Jasper were fighting for the lead, and Rosalie was now behind Edward. Smart Girl, because it would surely help her for my next plan.

I had decided, no matter what, Mitchell cannot even come close to beating me. Edward would be better than Mitchell beating me. I pressed harder on the accelerator, and swerved my car to the left, so now I was driving in front of Mitchell, Edward right next to me, and Rosalie now next to Mitchell. I saw Mitchell's eyes narrow in my rear view mirror. He had gone from the front, to second in the line. I glanced over at Edward who was looking at me. We sped up a little, allowing Rosalie to try and pass Mitchell, putting him 3rd in the line. But she had no success as Mitchell sped up more. Mitchell rammed into the end of my Lamborghini, sending me forward. I heard Edward growl. Rosalie swerved over and slammed into the side of Mitchell's car, Mitchell almost lost his place in the line. I looked in my rear view mirror and could see Shane swerving all over the road, much like I had done before, blocking Jasper from passing. Jasper sped up, so he was right behind Shane when he was swerving to the left, then Jasper stepped on the brake a little, slowing down, and while Shane swerved to the right Jasper quickly hit the accelerator throwing himself in front of Shane.

Oh, Rose is going to kill me. I stepped on the gas more, speeding up, Mitchell flew forward, so Jasper sped up, side by side to Rosalie. Before Mitchell could cut Edward off, Edward sped forward, and Jasper cut Rosalie off. Jasper swerved toward Mitchell, skimming cars.

I saw the end of the road now. Edward and I were neck and neck. I turned to him and he looked at me, smiling as he stepped, full-throttle on his accelerator. I feigned innocence as his car sped past mine. Then I pressed a little harder on my accelerator, costing along right next to him. He frowned. I knew he couldn't go any faster. I looked at him with a wicked grin playing across my face as I stepped full-throttle on my upgraded accelerator, and my car lurched forward, crossing the finish line.

**Edward's POV:**

HOLY SHIT!!

**Jasper's POV:**

HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!!

**Bella's POV:**

I laughed as I slowed my car a bit and made another 360 spin, tires skidding on the pavement. I made about 4 circles with my car when I finally got out. And did some victory cart-wheels.

Everyone slid their cars to a stop but didn't get out. "Bella……how did you DO that?!?!" Everyone asked. Edward's eyes were huge. Jasper looked like he was in shock. Mitchell got out of his car.

"Bella and her upgrades……" he muttered and everyone laughed. "…..are like Alice and shopping." He finished. I jumped back in my car and slid the keys into the ignition. I revved the engine as much as I could, then took off back towards the house, yelling out my window, "LAST ONE TO THE HOUSE IS MY SERVENT FOR A WEEK!!!!!" I looked in my rear view mirror, and saw everyone immediately speed after me.

I watched in my rear view mirror as Edward and Mitchell decided to race each other. They passed each other, and swerved around each other. By that point I had given up on watching them and made it home. Edward was the first back, then Mitchell, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bonnie, and then……..Alice? ALICE was LAST? OHHHH I understand. She had a vision…..when I had said "servant" I meant partner in crime for the prank wars. I just didn't want to tell anybody yet. When she hopped out of her car I walked over to her, "Welcome aboard, Agent Double-Oh-Alice." **(A/N: HEHE 00Alice) **

"I'm glad to be of assistance, Captain Bella." Alice said, shaking my hand.  
"What?" everyone asked, confused. I grinned.  
"Welllll…..when I meant SERVANT, I actually meant Partner-crime…….or, Partner in prank war." I grinned wickedly while everyone groaned.  
"CRAP! Someone than can shape shift and turn invisible, partnered with someone who sees the future……." Emmett mumbled.

"Oh, dear Emmy-boy, your punishment has only begun."

I smiled to Alice as we put the finishing touches on our prank. "Ready, 00Alice?"  
"Ready, Agent Grillmaster!" she whispered and she departed from the room, just in time for Emmett to walk out of his bathroom. I was invisible, standing as still and as far away from Emmett as possible. His eyes were closed and he was whistling, as he walked into the room and sat down—where the bed SHOULD be. He fell onto the ground with a loud thump and his eyes flew open and he looked around the room in shock. "What. The. FUCK?!?!" he yelled.

Emmett's POV:

"What. The. FUCK?!?!" I yelled. ALL OF MY FURNITURE WAS GONE!! EVERYTHING was gone! Mine and Rosalie's room was completely empty!! I walked over to the door, and grasped the handle to open the door, but my hand slid off. I tried again, but it slid off. Every time I grabbed it, my hand would slide off!

"WHY WON'T IT OPEN!!!" I screamed. After 15 minutes I got fed up and punched a hole in the door and reached through and opened the door from the other side. In the instant the door opened, I was splashed with something sticky and horrible smelling. Chocolate syrup! Then I was hit with sprinkles from both sides. I looked around but no one was there. I looked up at the bucket above the door. Grrr! I took a step towards the stairs and ended up slipping and falling down the stairs. What the—silly string?!?! There was a trail of glitter leading outside, so I followed it, only to find my once beautiful jeep-painted hot pink!!! It was PINK!! With "I play with Barbies" written all over it!!

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY JEEP!!!!" I screamed. Everyone was outside in a second.

**Bella's POV:**

"Dude, what happened to YOU?!" Jasper tried to hold back a laugh, but then everyone burst into laughter. "I DO NOT PLAY WITH BARBIES!!!!" Emmett screamed.  
"Dude—are you sure??" Mitchell asked between laughs.  
"Emmett…….what…..happened??" Edward asked between laughs.

"He suffered the wrath of BELLA!!!!" I said in a chilling voice. I was still invisible. "AHHHH!" he squealed, causing everyone to laugh. Then I whispered in his ear, "Emmmmmeeeeetttt, you shouldn't of messed with Bellaaaaaaaa!" I whispered. Then I took out a camera and took a picture. The flash totally set him off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" he yelled, running into the house, leaving a trail of glitter behind.

"What just happened??" Jasper asked after he could breathe again. Shane took the liberty to answer:

"That, was the wrath of Bella. And we are all next."

**A/N: Sorry if you think the prank was bad. It's 1:00 AM and I just wanted to throw in a dare at the end. PEOPLE MESSAGE/REVIEW ME CRAZY DARES!! If you have ANYTHING you could help me out with, please tell me!!**

**You are now free to move about the cabin.**

**FUNNY REVIEWS:**

Oh, Mango. You did not just top my review. Fine! Have it your way. I'll give  
you that ONE review, but the rest are mine! MINE, I TELL YOU! *foaming at the  
mouth*

Okay, I'm better. A little lightheaded, but better. In my defense, I didn't  
throw a book AT her. I threw it TO her, she just can't catch...or write good  
reviews. "Too much of a good thing can be a bad thing"? You know that's what  
men say about chocolate, but it has yet to be proven. *sticks tongue out*

Great chapter. I almost feel bad for Mitchell. Almost. When is Edward going  
to realize that Bella's no longer breakable? I guess once an over-protective  
boyfriend, always an over-protective boyfriend. :)

Update soon!

-SnappleApple450

I loved the chapter, great! Awesome! wonderful! Stupendous! Magnificent!  
Amazing! Admirable! Astonishing! Astounding! Awe-inspiring! Brilliant! Cool!  
Divine! Excellent! Fabulous! Fantastic! Incredible! Marvelous! Miraculous!  
Outstanding! Phenomenal! Remarkable! Sensational! Superb! Terrific! As you can  
see, I have a thesaurus in front of me. Lol ^_^ But all the words apply. Good  
job just sounds too over used, so I decided to spice it up! Now you better put  
this in your favorete reviews! Lol ^_^ Haha, you should have let her catch up  
to Emmett, that would have been something worth seeing!  
And though I don't like the movies (or the trailer), I have to agree with you  
and your twin, they are kinda hot (that is only my teenage girl hormones  
speaking)!  
I look forward to your next chapter! ^_^

-birning ice

I was on the edge of my seat reading this when my oh so lovely dog jumped up  
and SHUT MY LAPTOP! I was really mad 'cause I had to RESTART my computer!! So  
when everything was all good and dandy again, I finished reading the chapter.  
Only to get a freakin' cliffhanger! Are you TRYING to kill me! I assure you it  
is working out quite well!! So anyway... Update, and my world will be filled  
with joy, and joyfullness, so... UPDATE! Haha :D  
LOVE THE STORY!

-jules96

hi...i'm new i started reading your story today and there's only two words to  
describe it: TOTAL AWESOMENESS! i think that all those people who leave mean  
reviews are either REALLY mental or REALLY REALLY REALLY mental, you know, the  
kind of mental that gets you in a straight jacket. ANYways..i dont think i can  
top snappleapple or mangotango so i will just look up to them as my review  
. no but seriously dont listen to those meanie-bo-beanies that say  
bad things. you are an awesome writer and really funny. you know this is the  
longest review i have ever written. thats just how much i love your story ;).  
i should stop typing now...i gots shool in the mornin'. got to get an  
edumacashion so that i can type you awesomely long reviews. oh and Edward,  
Jasper, and Emmett are here and want to send a shout out to the twins that  
made Edward and Jasper play duck duck Edward! they said that if you want them  
to go beat up those meanie-bo-beanies, they'll gladly do so. not kidding. they  
will find love your story that much

update soon!

peace,luv,and Edward for all!

- .323


	11. Bedazzled and Sword Fights

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: so….did you plant your garden yet, Twin?  
Twin: YUPPERS!!! I planted some Edwards, Jaspers, and Emmetts.  
Me: I planted some Edwards, Jaspers, and Alices. It says they will arrive in 7-10 business days…..  
Edward: or never.  
Twin: Excuse me?  
Jasper: Ummm, what he meant was…..  
Edward: you don't own us!!  
Me and Twin: *glare and creep towards them*  
Jasper: I hate you……..**

**A/N: WARNING!! There is some pretty random shit in this one. The only thing I had planned was Edward's and Shane's pranks. Everything else is COMPLETELY random, winging-it type of stuff. Especially the trampoline. I had NO CLUE where THAT came from! Lawlz. ALSO: I forgot to mention, in the last chapter when Emmett's hand kept sliding off the doorknob it was because it had Vaseline on it.**

Chapter 11: Bedazzled and Sword Fights

Alice and I finished up the finishing touches on our next two victims' pranks, and then she ran off while I turned invisible. I had a small video camera tucked into my jacket. And then Edward walked into the living room.

"OH. MY. GOD!!!!" hey yelled, his jaw dropping and his eyes widening. "OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD!!!" everyone walked in after him returning from the hunting trip, which Alice and I had come back here to pull our pranks.

"Wow, Eddie-boy, now it fits you perfectly!!!" Emmett boomed, giving Mitchell a high-five.

**Edward's POV:**

My piano was PINK!!! And it was BEDAZZLED! ALL OVER!! I thought I would scream. On the top lid of the piano read in black paint, "Bella and Alice were here". Everyone broke out into laughter as they read the top of the piano.

"I guess pink is Bella's signature color, guys....." Jasper trailed off. "How did they do this? We were all on the hunting..........Oh." he said and everyone burst out laughing. I barely noticed as Shane walked up stairs, and stopped outside of his room. But what I DID notice was his scream as he ran back downstairs with a pair of black skinny jeans…….that were bedazzled.

"Bella what did you do to my pants?" Shane asked in despair. Bella appeared out of thin air.

"I bedazzled them!!" she said with delight like she had done him a favor.

"Yes I-I can see that" he said, trying not to offend her. And then a thought crossed his mind. And then he ran back upstairs. "BELLLLLLLLAAAAAAAA!!!!" he screamed. Everyone ran up to his room. When we walked inside, we were in complete shock. Shane's once black room.........was painted in pink and Bedazzled. EVERYWHERE! EVERY SINGLE THING in his room was Bedazzled. EVERYTHING! The sheets, all of his clothes, books, CDs, even the walls and CARPET!!

**Bella's POV:**

"Ho-ly...........shit." Emmett mumbled. Shane looked furious. Bonnie grinned, "OHMAIGAWSHNESS!!! I LOVE IT!!!" she jumped up and down. Alice and I laughed. Shane whirled around and glared murderously and me and Alice, as did Edward.

"Oh.............shit." I mumbled as I disappeared. Alice whispered, "traitor!" and we took off running with Shane and Edward chasing us as we ran into the forest. I knew Edward would never do anything to me, so it was surely going to be Shane coming after me. So I came up with an excellent plan. Alice and I exchanged a look as I transformed into her and we zig-zagged across the trail, sort of how you are doing a magic trick with cards and you mix the cards up so they won't be able to tell which is which. Then we stopped, and faced Edward and Shane. I knew this would work because when Alice and I were in such close proximity he couldn't tell where her thoughts were coming from. If she concentrated.

"Oh, crap." Shane moaned as he put his hand on his chin. Edward's eyes narrowed as he looked from me to Alice. We wore the same expressions. But then a smile slid across Edward's face, and Alice's eyes glazed over and a blank expression came over her face. CRAP! Edward lunged at Alice while Shane lunged at me. I grabbed Alice and ran.

Something was brought to my attention. Whenever I turn invisible, my clothes do, too. Maybe..........just maybe........If I concentrated hard enough...........

"AHA!!!!" I yelled as I kept Alice close to me as we both disappeared. "HOLY SHIT!!" she squealed. We stopped in a clearing, and so did Edward and Shane.

"Oh my God! She can DO THAT?!!" Shane yelled angrily. Alice and I laughed, and their heads snapped towards us. "Crap." I muttered as I took off running back to the house as silently as I could.

Before we walked in the house I came up with an idea, and Alice's eyes glazed over as she saw it in her vision. She came back to the present, laughing. I transformed into Edward a grabbed Alice by the back of her shirt, and she pretended to try to be running in the opposite direction as I dragged her into the house. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bonnie and Mitchell were all sitting in the living room. I remember that one time when James and Victoria were hunting me after the baseball game, when we came into the Cullen house and Esme had pressed a button and slid metal flaps over all the windows and doors.

"Edward........" Jasper warned, at the sight of me handling his wife.

"Don't worry, Jasper, she'll be taken care of......." I said.  
"Where are Bella and Shane??" Bonnie asked. "He's still trying to catch her." I said with a smile tugging at my lips. I smiled as I dragged Alice into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" everyone asked as they peered around the door to the kitchen.

"Oh, you know—NOW ALICE!" I yelled as Alice jumped up and pushed the button, and all of the metal flaps around the house started slamming shut. And, just in time. I peered out of the last closing window at Edward and Shane trying to run in the house before it all closed.

"BELLAAAAA!!! ALICE!!" Shane and Edward yelled. I smiled as I changed back into myself and everyone gawked. Then Rosalie smirked. "Well done, Bella." She said then went to sit back down.

"Bella! Come on!" Alice said, pulling me up the stairs. She took me to a window on the third story, and we climbed out the window onto the roof, and my jaw dropped.

"Alice...........why do you have a trampoline on the ROOF?!?!" I asked in disbelief. Well, the roof WAS flat. But, still! A trampoline? On the ROOF? And it was HUGE! Way bigger than any normal sized trampoline.

"Hmmmm, actually I'm not quite sure......" she said as I jumped on the trampoline and started bouncing into the air doing flips and summer salts. I looked down at the ground every time I jumped and could see Shane and Edward glaring up at us.

"Bella, please let us in the house." Edward said. I could tell he was trying to dazzle me. But then he was gone, and suddenly everything went quiet as Edward and Shane disappeared from the ground. I listened for any movement noise, but nothing. Suddenly I was flying through the air, and just as I was about to fly over the side of the roof, I grabbed onto the edge of the trampoline, and flinging myself back onto it. Shane strode forward, raising a.........sword? Where the hell did he get that?!?!

"Where the fuck did you get a sword?!?!" I asked in disbelief. He smiled and threw one at me, which I caught. I noticed Edward had done the same with Alice. Then Shane charged at me, and I jumped on the trampoline into the air, doing a flip and then landing on the other side of Shane. Wow, this was pretty cool!!

I looked over my back to see that Alice had done the same, and we were back to back. "Ready Agent 00Alice?" I asked her.  
"Ready, Agent Invisible!" Alice said as we faced our opponents. Yes, Alice had decided to change my code name to a more 'appropriate' name. Shane charged at me again, drawing his sword. This time I raised my sword and blocked his blow. We poked and jabbed at each other, bouncing around on the trampoline. And then I came back-to-back with Alice again. I exchanged a look with her and we jumped into the air, landing in each other's spots, so she was facing Shane and I was facing Edward.

Boy, this was going to be good.

Edward frowned at first, and then grinned. He launched himself at me and I jumped into the air, throwing my upper body forwards so I did a flip and then landed behind Edward, striking my sword at his chest, which he blocked. He striked at me but my sword flew up, and his sword bounced off mine. We exchanged many blows, jumping around the trampoline, until finally Edward knocked my sword out of my hand and raised his sword to my throat, but realized what he did and quickly dropped his sword.

"I'm sorry......." he whispered. I smiled and jumped on him, my legs straddling his waste, laughing. Alice and Shane were still battling, and Alice was neatly dodging and clocking his blows gracefully. Finally Shane pulled back his arm, striking when Alice neatly knocked the sword out of his grasp, and pinned him to the bottom of the trampoline with the sword at his neck.

It was then that we were aware of our audience. We were up here for about an hour, and Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Mitchell, and Bonnie had made their way up to the roof, and were laughing.

Before we knew it, we were all bouncing around doing flips on the giant trampoline.

~~~The Next Day~~~

"BELLAAAA!! LET'S GO SHOPPING!!!" Alice and Bonnie yelled. I was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching the guys play Xbox. I jumped up and was about to run when my feet froze. "DAMN YOU, BONNIE!!!!" I screamed. She un-paralyzed my feet, but before I could take another step, they grabbed each of my feet and I fell to the ground. They started dragging me out the door, and I scratched and clawed at the floor, my high pitched screaming echoing off the walls as the guys were all frozen, staring as I was dragged out the door to my death. Then Emmett's car crashed because he wasn't paying attention. "AHHHHH!!!" he yelled.

Dumb, sparkly, boy Vampires.

~~After Shopping~~

Alice, Bonnie, and I walked back into the house and I was carrying enormous numbers of shopping backs. The only part of me visible were my eyes. I threw everything on the grand and pretended to be panting, and dyeing on the floor. Alice smiled as she left the bags in the living room and skipped up the stairs to her room.

Her high pitched, blood-curdling scream echoed off the trees of the forest.

**A/N: AHHHHHH! SCARYYYY! Lawlz. I LOVE CLIFFYS! Yea, random trampoline sword fighting. NO IDEA where that came from…..REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! **


	12. I DO beleive in Faries, I do! I do!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Peanut Butter Jelly time! Peanut Butter Jelly time!!....  
Twin: Peanut Jelly! Peanut Butter Jelly!......  
Edward: could you please stop?  
Jasper: Have mercy!  
Twin: Only if I get another Edward-Cullen-Sundae…..  
Me: EDWARD-CULLEN-SUNDAE-TIME!  
Jasper: *raises eyebrow* what does she mean……another?!  
Edward: uhhhhhh…….OH LOOK!! IT'S ALICE!!! *takes off running*  
Jasper: WHERE?!?!?!  
*Jasper turns back to Edward who is gone*  
Jasper: uhhh….  
Twin: Jasper-Hale-Sundae-Time! Jasper-Hale-Sundae-Time!.....  
Jasper: uhhhh…OH LOOK!! IT'S EDWARD!! *runs off*  
Me and Twin: WHERE?!?!?!  
Me: Damn, Twin. I guess we still don't own Twilight or the characters.  
Twin: Life is cruel.**

Chapter 12: I do believe in Faries, I do! I do!

Bonnie and I exchanged one look, then ran up the stairs as fast as possible. When we walked in the room we gasped.

All of Alice's credit cards were destroyed. All of them. She walked over to her closet, and screamed louder. Than. Ever. Before.

Her clothes were ALL GONE. NADA. ZIP. All of her clothes were replaced with FARY COSTUMES!! My jaw dropped. Alice fell to her knees, screaming in agony.

I tried to make her feel better. "Hey, Alice! It's ok—you just bought clothes, remember?" she seemed to brighten up at that, as she ran downstairs to grab her bags—but they were gone. She screamed in pain again, and Edward and Shane walked into the room snickering. Edward threw pieces of a cute up card at her. "Here, that's the last one." Edward said, laughing.

Then Mitchell came in the room. "Hey, Bella……wanna race again?!" he asked, optimistic. A little TOO optimistic. "Sure" I said, grinning. We walked out to our cars, and positioned ourselves at the start of the Cullen's drive. "READY, SET, GO!" I yelled, and we took off. I was ahead of Mitchell, but then he overtook me. We could see the end of the drive, and I stepped on my accelerator. It clicked. Wait—WHAT?!? I stepped on it again—click. Again—click. Mitchell jetted forward as he beat me across the finish line. I let out a high-pitched scream as I kept trying to fiddle with my upgrades.

Mitchell had beat me. Mitchell had WON.

*In Antarctica*

Random Guy: HEY LOOK! PENGU—

Echo:  
"SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Random Guy: God DAMNIT!!

I ran into the house, screaming my head off as loud as I could. Alice, Bonnie, and Jasper looked scared shitless sitting on the couch. Emmett was rolling n the ground laughing—even though he didn't have ANYTHING to do with this. Rosalie was smugly filing her nails, and Shane was hiding behind Edward—who was smiling smugly.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!" I screamed at their faces.  
"Oh, well, Fuck is when—" Edward said, laughing.  
"NOT WHAT I MEANT!!" I cut him off.  
"Well, we wouldn't of been able to do it without Rosalie's help, of course……" Edward said, smiling, and the smug smile faded from Rosalie's face. I was furious. They had removed my upgrades!

But then a smile crept up on my face as I looked at them all. "War is a war, after all" I said as I grabbed Alice's hand and hauled her upstairs. Everyone's faces fell as they looked worriedly at each other. Good. They SHOULD be worried.

Alice and I came up with the perfect plans. Now all we had to do was put it into action……

~~Next Day~~

"ALICE! HURRY UP!!" I screamed from downstairs. Alice was forced to wear a fairy costume to school since she couldn't go out to get clothes, and she had none others. She skipped down the stairs, and my heart lit up! She was adorable!

Since she has pixie-like features, Alice ended up looking like a Fary. Her dress and wings were a light brown, and there was a ribbon under her bust, and the dress flowed down to her knees. It was adorable! **(A/N: pic on profile)**

"Uhhhh….Alice, you know you don't have to wear those wings, right??" she frowned.  
"They're connected to the dress." I let out a small laugh until her glare shut me up.

When we got to school, everyone was staring at her as she skipped around the hallways. Edward, Shane, and Mitchell laughing the entire time. Wow, at least they were laughing at the same thing. Edward and Mitchell argued constantly. Jasper just smiled at his lovely wife.

After first period, Alice and I ditched and ran to my Lamborghini. We drove back to the house and began Operation: Make 'Em Cry Blood.

**Edward's POV:**

Where were Bella and Alice? They weren't at lunch! We walked into the parking lot to find Alice and Bella waiting at her Lamborghini. We all got in, and I eyed them suspiciously. "Where were you guys at lunch??" I asked.  
"Oh, we were in the library working on homework." Bella said smoothly. I frowned. What was she THINKING?!

We pulled up to the house and I walked up the stairs to my room. I turned the doorknob, and 2 things happened at once. First, I was poured with some wet stuff. GLUE! And then I opened the door—and fell to the ground as something showered out of my room. What was this stuff? Sand? I got up and looked at the stuff. GLITTER!!

"BEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. Our room was completely FILLED with glitter, from the ground to the ceiling!!! And now I was covered in glitter. Everyone ran upstairs and burst into laughter at me and my room covered in glitter.

"HAHAHAHA EDWARD!" everyone was on the floor laughing. Bella nad Alice rushed upstairs and took a picture.

"Oh, hi Edward! Oh, I was just thinking…..you know how you always try to dazzle me and stuff, and you sparkle—that glitter would look good on you!" she said in a breathtaking smile. A wicked grin played across my face.  
"Awww, Bella, what a lovely gesture! So why don't you come over here a give me a hug??" I said, stepping towards her. Her face fell, and she took off down the stairs. I ran after her, and caughter her into a giant hug, smearing glue and glitter all over her. I ran to my car to get a camera, when I opened my Volvo door, I was pelted with more glue as heaps of glitter spilled out of my car. I glanced over my shoulder a Bella, who was smiling sheepishly. "How 'bout another hug??" I said as I chased after her again.

**Jasper's POV:**

We were all laughing hysterically at Bella and Edward. Edward looked absolutely ridiculous. I walked down the hall behind Rosalie, as she stopped outside her door and threw it open. Her ear-peircing scream was so loud I had to cover my ears.

I poked my head in her room and gasped. Her room was completely painted black, the walls, the carpet, the bed post, EVERYTHING! And painted on the wall in large pink paint was "Bella and Alice were here", and the letters were bedazzled. I laughed as Rosalie looked like she was about to faint. There were also rock band posters on her wall, and everyone walked further into her room, and looked at her closet—OH. MY. GOD.

All of Rosalie's clothes were dyed BLACK!! Some of them even had rock band emblems sewed onto them everything was black. It looked like her and Shane switched rooms.

"Don't look at me……this one was ALLLLLL Bella." Alice said, smiling.

*The Moon*

Random guy: LOOK! I'm MOONWALKING ON THE MO—

Echo:  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Woa. This was bad. Rosalie darted from the room, running after Bella. "BELLA, YOUR ASS IS MINE!!" we heard Rosalie scream from outside. We all walked outside. Edward—obviously read Rosalie's mind—burst out laughing. Then Rosalie lunged at Bella, and Edward ran in front of Bella protecting her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!!!!" she screamed. Bella smiled wickedly. "Oh, Rosie, why don't you take a look at your wonderful car??" Bella said smugly. Rosalie rounded the corner of the house, and then—fainted? She FAINTED?!?!

I ran around the corner and roared with laughter. Bella and Alice had splattered paint all over the car. There were splats of paint EVERYWHERE, and in every color creating a rainbow of colors. And, on both sides of her car, it read "Bella and Alice were here" in pink spray paint.

We took Rosalie inside and chained her to a chair. Literally. We all knew when she woke up Bella and Alice were going to be DEAD.

She woke up screaming at Alice and Bella. I sent enormous waves of calm at her, and after 30 minutes she seemed to calm down.

Bella's POV:

After Rosalie calmed down, with Jasper's help of course, Shane flipped on the TV, and a news broadcast came on:

"……_.We are sad to report that the band My Chemical Romance has broken up. They have had it with each other and are threw."_

Shane dropped to his knees, screaming in agony. "WHY!!!" he begged at the sky. Everyone stared in shock as he screamed and sobbed, slowly rolling around on the ground. He scratched at the floor screaming "WHY?!!!" over and over and over. Wow, this was the best prank we pulled yet! Alice and I had created a fake broadcast on a tape and shoved it in the TV. And the best part was that I was getting this all on tape. Alice and I couldn't hold it in any longer. We roared with laughter, falling to the ground, trying to clutch each other for support. Everyone just stared at all of us. I took out the video camera and waved it in the air.

"Well, My Chemical Romance would be sure as hell surprised to see THAT fake video we made….." Alice said after we caught our breath. Shane got up in an instant, glaring.

"WHAT?!?!!!!!" he yelled. I laughed.  
"What? Do you REALLY think they would break up?? Oh PLEASE, just please! I got your entire reaction on tape though………hellooooooo youtube!" I said, running upstairs with Alice.

Then we heard everyone burst into laughter.

"Oh, Bella, it's on." I heard Shane say from downstairs.

**A/N: I forgot to add the funny reviews on the last chapter, so I'm adding them here. Sorry, no cliff hanger in this one. But more funny pranks to come.**

**FUNNY REVIEWS:**

OMIGOSHNESS! You have a fan with a thesarus! lol Nice touch jules96! They  
should invent a word that applies to the twins. Like Comtastical! Too far  
fetched?

Wow! You have some totally awesome fans. That's so cool that some of your  
fans look up to my reviews! *I would like to thank so many people for ths  
wonderful honor. First, Mango fo bringing out my competitiveness and second  
JasperSAYSrelax128 for writing such great stories that deserve nothing less  
than an Edward Garden. Thank you all!* jk I tend to daydream a lot...

Great chapter! I loved it as usual. Laughing like mad. Great work on the  
details. I felt like I was actually there at the race! One question: what was  
Emmett doing in the bathroom? You know, don't tell me. My imagination will go  
wild on its own. lol

Luv ya!

-SnappleApple450

Yaya! I got that one Review! ;-p What happened did you get rabies at some  
point?

The only reason I couldn't catch was because you can't throw for sqout ;-O I  
so can write good Review just look down v Yeah just wait all that  
sugar/chocolate is going to catch up to you ;-p

Fortune cookie: Your storys are funny and awesome.

OMG you got a good review from a fortune cookie!*Hides pen behind back* ;-D

Love your story and hope ya keep going. ;-)

-MangoTango450

Hi awesome fanfic writer,  
And thank YOU for your hilariousness....Yes,Edward was very depressed about  
his piano,then Bella bought him a new one and Edward would NOT stop playing  
it...then Emmet got sick of it and lit it on fire...poor Eddie...*sniffles*  
Mitchell ate my puppy so pushed his car off a cliff with Shane's  
help...something about a dare involving kissing Mike Newton....I didn't ask  
for details...so Bella, Shane,Jasper,Emmet,Carlise and Alice are protecting  
me....  
Me:NO alice I will NOT wear those heels!  
Alice: (mumbling something about being just like Bella)  
Me:(rolls eyes)  
Emmet:Hi Paramore obsessor  
Me:Hi Emmet  
Emmet: Uhh whats Twilight  
Me:(sighs) a book  
Emmet: YUCK a book why are you obsessed with books your just like Jasper and  
your music makes you just like Emmet  
Me:OMG Jaspersaysrelax sent me a message regarding my rewiew  
Everyone:OMG THE BEST AUTHOR ON FANFICTION  
Me:Yep,i'm even in her best rewiews (jumps up and down like a giddy  
schoolgirl)  
Edward:I'm done sobbing over my piano!  
Me:Alice lets go shopping but no heels k  
Edward:(sighs) Your just like Alice and Jasper in the sense you want to go  
shopping and you can help me get over my depression abut my Clair  
Emmet & Me:YOU NAMED YOUR PIANO!!!!  
(me and Emmet rolling on the floor laughing)  
Jasper:(sigh) Your just like Emmet  
Me:hold on I gotta get a mirror check  
All sigh:Your just like Rosalie  
Me:KEWL I'M JUST LIKE EVERYONE!  
(jumps up and down like a giddy schoolgirl)

LOLROTFLLMBAHAHA

Thanks for writing awesomely spectactularry awesome stories  
Laterz Skater

-TwilightParamoreObsessor


	13. Barbie Girl and Double D

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: shovel.  
Twin:…….Twin, for once, I have no clue what you're talking about.  
Me: GASP!!!  
Edward: OHMAIGAWSHNESS! A MIRACLE!! MAYBE NOW THEY'LL LEAVE US ALONE!!  
Jasper: WOOOOO!  
Me and Twin: Not until the day we own Twilight.  
Edward: BUT I DON'T WANT TO SPEND FOREVER BEING CHASE BY—*cut off as we attack him***

Chapter 13: Barbie Girl and Double D

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've been alternating between THREE stories, and I had Finals. Well, actually 5, but I haven't really written anything recently for "It's ON!" and I'm stuck on "Vampire or Werewolf?" HAVE MERCY!!**

Bella's POV:

"Hey! Everyone, come here!" I said in a casual voice as if they were in the room—I knew they could hear me.

In 2 seconds every member of our family, including Carlisle and Esme, were standing in mine and Edward's room(which had been rid of glitter. Extremely difficult.....) crowding around the computer that Alice and I were sitting at. "Move it, Edward!" Mitchell snapped and slapped at Edward's arm.

"Watch it, Mitchell." Edward hissed in response, and slapped at Mitchell's arm. Then they started slapping each other like girls. "Great. Now that you two girls are done acting like children, do you want to see this or not?!" I said, and they immediately stopped and glared at each other. I pressed play on the video, and everyone started laughing.

Well, everyone except for Shane.

The room filled with his agonized screams from the video of the prank I pulled the other day. When the video was finished, he stalked out of the room, making us laugh even harder.

Edward had basically let the prank that I had pulled on him go. He decided since that it was also my room that I trashed, and that he hugged me afterwards, it was enough. This meant that Edward could be on mine and Alice's side during our next pranks.

All was quiet on the Rosalie front. Surprisingly, she hasn't even talked to me bad. But I knew I couldn't let my guard down. For that was exactly what she wanted. Shane hasn't done anything either, but he did mope around a lot. Every time we were sitting somewhere and he would just start frowning and I would randomly burst into laughter, and he would get but-hurt and stalk out of the room.

It was nighttime and Everyone left the room except for Edward and I. He was standing at the edge of our bed, and I walked over to him. I slid my hands down his chest and I brought my lips to the base of his neck, and started kissing him. He moaned as I sucked and bit at his skin, and then he brought his lips to mine.

I felt an explosion inside of me as he kissed me. I bit at his lip and he moaned. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly accepted. I felt love, passion, lust, desire, anger—wait, what?! I felt immense anger as I pulled away from him. He gave me a questioning glance and I just frowned at him.

"What is it, love?" he asked.

"Don't _love_ me! Have you been cheating on me?!?" I demanded. Shock crossed his face.

"What?! No! What would give you that idea?!" he said, completely dumbstruck.

"Don't lie to me! I knew it! YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME WITH ALICE!!!"

"Eww." Was his only response, as well as a disgusted face.

"You're having an AFFAIR WITH ALICE!!" I screamed. "I knew it! YOU GUYS HAVE ALL THOSE SUPER COOL POWERS!! AND YOU'RE ABLE TO SNEAK AROUND WITHOUT ANYONE KNOWING!!"

"Bella, love, no. I don't know whe—"

"DON'T LIE TO ME, EDWARD!!"

"I don't kn—"

"HOW DO YOU THINK JASPER FEELS ABOUT THIS?!?!"

"He doesn't—"

"WHAT?!?! HE DOESN'T KNOW?! WELL HOW DO YOU THINK HE IS GOING TO TAKE IT SINCE HE'S EMO AND EVERYTHING?!?!"

"Hey! I resent that!!" I heard Jasper yell from downstairs. Wait—he's listening? And he's not sad? That's when it hit me.

*North Pole*

Random Guy: LOOK! IT'S SANT—

Echo:  
JJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Random Guy: —A........Hey! Where'd he go?!

**Jasper's POV:**

"Hey! Jasper! Wanna earn 5 bucks?" Mitchell said, walking up to me. I had only a billion dollars.....what would it hurt to add five more?

"Sure." I said.  
"Okay, send immense waves of anger at Bella. Like—a lot." He said. I shrugged and replaced Bella's lust that she was feeling with anger—a lot of it. That's when I heard the catch to his idea.

"What is it, love?" I heard Edward ask from upstairs

"Don't _love_ me! Have you been cheating on me?!?" Bella demanded. Shock radiated from Edward.

"What?! No! What would give you that idea?!" he said, completely dumbstruck.

"Don't lie to me! I knew it! YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME WITH ALICE!!!" Mitchell shoved his hand over my mouth to keep me from erupting into laughter.

"Eeww." Was his only response, and I could feel waves of disgust from him.

"You're having an AFFAIR WITH ALICE!!" she screamed. "I knew it! YOU GUYS HAVE ALL THOSE SUPER COOL POWERS!! AND YOU'RE ABLE TO SNEAK AROUND WITHOUT ANYONE KNOWING!!"

"Bella, love, no. I don't know whe—"

"DON'T LIE TO ME, EDWARD!!"

"I don't kn—"

"HOW DO YOU THINK JASPER FEELS ABOUT THIS?!?!"

"He doesn't—"

"WHAT?!?! HE DOESN'T KNOW?! WELL HOW DO YOU THINK HE IS GOING TO TAKE IT SINCE HE'S EMO AND EVERYTHING?!?!"

"Hey! I resent that!!" I yelled. JUST because I can feel and control emotions, does NOT make me Emo! But then understanding struck Bella. Oh shit.

*North Pole*

Random Guy: LOOK! IT'S SANT—

Echo:  
JJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Random Guy: —A.......Hey! Where'd he go?!

Bella ran downstairs and lunged for me. I threw over a chair to slow her down, and then a cabinet, and ran out of the house, yelling "IT WAS MITCHELL'S IDEA!!" over my shoulder. I looked back as I ran through the forest, but she was nowhere to be seen. But I could feel her emotions of rage—this time her own. So, I kept running. I made a circle, and was 10 feet away from the front door to the house when I was tackled to the ground by an invisible force.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as Bella dragged me into the house, kicking and screaming. She dragged me through the living room, where everyone was sitting, silently staring in shock. She dragged me into her room and shut and locked the door.

*cue squeaky horror music*

Edward' POV:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" we heard Jasper scream after Bella dragged him in our room. 10 minutes later, the door opened slowly, and Bella dragged Jasper out of our room and down into the living room where everyone sat.

"Now, Jasper, what do we have to say about messing with Bella's emotions?" Bella said as if she were talking to a little kid. Everyone roared with laughter after one look at Jasper.

Jasper was dressed in a tutu, and his golden hair was done in a bun on his head. He had pink makeup on, and looked absolutely hilarious. Jasper ran back up the stairs to his room, no longer under the restraint of Bella. Bella turned to Mitchell.

"You're next." She said, and then she skipped over and sat on my lap.

The next day at school was interesting. We got out of our cars, and Edward and I went to first period. Edward had convinced the school to change my schedule so that we had every class together. After first period Edward and I went our separate ways to our lockers. I walked to my locker, spun the combination, and opened the door.

And immediately I wanted to kill the first person in site.

Which, happened to be Newton.

I opened my locker and a horrid song started playing out of it, loudly through the crowded hall. **(A/N: "Starstrukk" by 3OH!3 I suggest you look it up on youtube, because you won't understand unless you hear it.)**

_Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistle]  
That's the way they all come through like [whistle whistle]  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistles]  
That's the way she come through like [whistles]_

Everyone turned to stare at me, and I received several wolf whistles from guys. I closed my locker, and opened it again, hoping it wasn't coming from MY locker.

_Tight jeans, Double D's makin' me go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistles whistles]  
Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistle whistle]_

YUP, it was still there. I closed my locker, and opened it again.

_Push it baby, push it baby out of control  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow—_

I slammed the locker shut again, and reopened it.

_Push it baby, push it baby out of control—_

I shut the locker again, and reopened it.

_This is the same old dance that you already know—_

I don't know how long I just sat there, in shock, opening and closing my locker, until Edward walked up to me.

_Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistle]  
That's the way they all come through like [whistle whistle]  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistles]  
That's the way she come through like [whistles]_

Edward's mouth fell open as he stared at me. I turned to look at him with a murderous glare. "Rosalie." I said through clenched teeth.

More guys walked buy and wolf whistled at me, but were shut up with one glare from Edward. "Well, two can play at that game." I said as I stalked off.

**Rosalie's POV:**

I walked with Emmett to my locker before lunch. I spun the combination, and opened the locker.

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

Everyone in the crowded hallway turned to stare at me as I slammed my locker shut. Then I reopened it.

_I'm a blonde bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly—_

I slammed my locker shut, and reopened it.

_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pi—_

I shut my locker and stormed off to the cafeteria.

**Bella's POV:**

"5.....4.....3.....2.....1....." I counted down.

"BBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Rosalie screamed from across the campus.

"Right on time." I said, smiling as Rosalie stormed into the cafeteria.

"'Blonde bimbo girl'?!?!" she screamed. I laughed. "It fit perfectly." I said. Rosalie and I were friends now, she knew I was only joking.  
"That's okay, 'DOUBLE D'S'!!" she said laughing. Everyone except Edward turned to stare at me as I frowned at Rosalie. "That's only the first part of my revenge." She said, smiling.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)" I sang, and she stalked out of the cafeteria.

When school was over, we drove back to the house. Everyone walked in and sat down in the living room, while I went upstairs to change. I walked into mine and Edward's bedroom, and walked to the closet.

I opened the closet doors, and my ear-piercing scream could be heard from Canada.

**A/N: Sorry, next chapter will be longer. It's 1:30 in the morning and I'm pretty tired. REVIEW! In your review I want to know two things: 1. Your favorite part/sentence in this chapter 2. Your favorite part/sentence in this whole story.**


	14. Agent Sparkles

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: sea urchin.  
Twin: huh……interesting……  
Edard: what are you talking about??  
Me: I'm…..not……..sure…..  
Twin: huh…..  
Me: WHAT THE FUCK IS A SEA URCHIN?!?!  
Edward: Uhh….  
Twin: *puts down sea urchin skeleton she was holding, on the ground*  
Edward: Right. Well……… *walks away but steps on sea urchin*  
Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU!?!  
Edward: Oops.  
Me: ANIMAL ABUSER!!!  
Edward: but it was a skeleton!  
Me: IT HAD **_**FEELINGS**_**, EDWARD! **_**FEELINGS**_**!!!!  
Edward: umm…..sorry?  
Me: SON OF A BITCH! *runs off***

Chapter 14: Agent Sparkles

**Alice's POV:**

We heard Bella's ear-piercing scream, and we all froze, and looked at each other. We ran up the stairs and into hers and Edward's bedroom, and started laughing hysterically.

Bella had fallen to the ground and was COMPLETELY covered by a HUGE pile of—Barbies. It was possibly the funniest thing I've ever seen. I heard her groan, causing us to laugh harder. The pile of Barbies was so large, you couldn't see any part of her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS ALL THIS?!?!" her scream was muffled because of the Barbies.  
"NOW my revenge is complete. Well, I thought, since you always like to play Bella-Barbie...." Rosalie said with a smug smile. Bella jumped up, breaking through the pile of Barbies, and had the scariest expression on her face. She picked up a Barbie and threw it at Rosalie. Rosalie dodged it, and the Barbie flew into the wall, getting stuck in it half-way deep. Bella threw another one at her, and Rose ducked, and the Barbie flew and hit Emmett in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!" Emmett screamed. Bella picked up a large heap of Barbies, and Rosalie ran out of the room, while Bella chased after her throwing Barbies at her.

Suddenly, my face went blank as my eyes glazed over and A VISION TOOK ME!!

_-Vision-_

_Bella smiled evilly as we threw the last one into Mitchell's room. 'Take that, brother dearest." She said, laughing. Although I couldn't see exactly what the prank was....._

_-End Vision-_

I let out a laugh and everyone stared at me. I was about to say something, when another vision came.

_-Vision-_

_Bella shoved mine and Jasper's room door closed, concealing the prank that we had set up._

"_Are they ready??" she asked Edward. He smiled "Yup!" he said._

_-End Vision-_

I smiled and walked over to the grinning Edward. "Welcome aboard, Agent Sparkles." I said, shaking his hand.

"WHAT?! Agent Sparkles!?!"

"Yea, Bella came up with the name. You don't like it, take it up with your _wife_." I said as a Barbie flew through the room and broke a window.

"Did I mention how much I love that name??" Edward said, staring at the window. I chuckled while everyone stared at us confused.

-5 hours, and 4,582 Barbies later-

**Bella's POV:**

Everyone went hunting, leaving Edward, Alice, and I home to set up our pranks. "Ready, Agent Double-oh-Alice?" I asked her over my walky-talky.

"Ready, Agent Invisible." Alice reported back to me.

"Ready, Agent Sparkles?" I asked over the walky-talky. I heard Edward sigh.

"Do we REALLY need to use these? We can hear just fine wit—"

"YES WE ARE USING THE WALKY-TALKIES, DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT EDWARD?!?!" I screamed into the walky-talky. He didn't reply. "NOW ARE YOU READY, AGENT SPARKLES?!"

"Ready, Agent Invisible." He said through the walky-talky. I chuckled as I carried the boxes into the house and up to Mitchell's room. Alice and Edward appeared next to me as I set them down in Mitchell's room and opened the lids.

"So, why these, again?" Alice asked as we started throwing them around the room.

"Mitchell is scared shitless of bugs." I said, grinning as I tossed the spiders, caterpillars, roaches, and various bugs across his room. In about 5 minutes, his room was covered, head-to-toe in bugs. "Take that, brother dearest." I said, chuckling as we exited and closed the door of his room.

"Commence phase 2!" I said into the walky-talky.

"Bella, we're standing right next to you." Edward said.

"I WANT TO USE THE WALKY-TALKY!!" I screamed into the walky-talky, causing him to flinch.

"She's gone crazy." He whispered to Alice. I growled at him, and he chuckled. "That was incredibly hot." he said, grinning. I blushed, causing him to chuckle again. I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs and out to get the supplies for phase 2.

I grabbed tons of huge bags filled with our supplies, and got out the walky-talky.

"All clear, Agent Sparkles?"

"All clear."

"All clear—what?!" I said. He sighed.

"All clear, Agent Invisible."

"Thank you." I said and started dragging the bags into the house. It took a couple trips, but I finally got them in and we started distributing our revenge into Jasper's room. I was surprised Alice let me do this, since it was her room too. Whatever.

I emptied the bags of balls into the room, filling it halfway to the top. The balls were those colorful plastic balls that fill those ball pits at places like 'The Jungle'. We had these ones specially made....they were pink and read 'Bella, Alice, and Edward were here'.

I shoved the door closed, just in time so none of it spilled out. I turned and smiled at Edward. "Are they ready?" I asked Edward about the last part of our prank.

"Yea." He said, grinning.

Oh, this was going to be _sweet_.

**Jasper's POV:**

We ran through the doors into the house. I ran up to my beautiful wife and gave her a quick kiss. She was grinning. Uh oh, not good.....

We walked upstairs behind Mitchell, and we stopped in the hallway outside our door. "Upstairs!" Alice said to me, and dragged me up to the third floor behind Mitchell. Why did she....? Uh oh.

Mitchell opened his door, and I could immediately feel the fear coming off of him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, running down stairs and out of the house. I looked out the window, and he didn't stop when he reached the forest. He kept running. I looked into his room and saw bugs. EVERYWHERE. Bella materialized out of thin air next to me, and I jumped in surprise.

"SHIT! Bella! Don't scare me like that!" she laughed hysterically and so did everyone else who was standing behind us.

"HOLY SHIT, BELLA!!" Bonnie yelled, "THAT WAS SO BAD! YOU KNOW THAT'S LIKE, HIS WORST FEAR EVER!!" she yelled, laughing.

"The World's only Vampire who is afraid of bugs....." Shane said, laughing.

Alice and I walked back downstairs, followed by everyone else. Alice let go of me and skipped over to Bella. I walked down the hall and to our room. I opened the door of our room.....

BAM!!!

Millions of plastic balls poured out of the room, and fell on top of me, knocking me to the ground.

"Edward! Go get them!" I heard Bella yell. All of a sudden, I heard screaming and giggling—but not ANY screaming. LITTLE KIDS screaming. I popped my head up from the pile of plastic balls to see 6 little kids running over and jumping on me in an effort to jump in the room full of plastic balls.

Immediately my emotions went hay-wire. The little kids' emotions were so chaotic, that I was changing moods every second. I yelled in frustration, and then became extremely happy as the kids did. They were now climbing around in my room full of plastic balls—which I now saw read 'Bella, Alice, and Edward were here'—and the feelings of happiness got to me.

**Bella's POV:**

I laughed hysterically as the emotions got to Jasper, and he dove into the ball pit. He disappeared into the balls and popped up in the middle of the room, surrounded by playing kids. The kids started throwing balls at him, so he picked some up and started throwing balls at all the little kids. One boy threw one and it hit Jasper in the forehead.

"HEY! THAT HURT!!" Jasper yelled, throwing a ball at the kid. The kid jumped on Jasper, and they ended up wrestling around in the lake of plastic balls. Luckily he was only using the strength of a kindergartner.....

Everyone behind me was laughing hysterically. I high-fived Alice. Eventually Edward dragged all of the little kids out of the house and returned them home.

-3 days later-

We were all sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"Hey, where's Mitchell?"

**MORE PRANKS TO COME!**

**REVIEW!**


	15. We come in PEACE!

**Twin: has Edward Me: has Jacob**

**Me: hey….Twin, I'll tell you what, I'll let you switch characters with me. I'll give YOU the chance to switch characters with ME. I'll give you THAT opportunity. Come on, don't worry about it, take Jacob.  
Twin: Oh, let me think abou—no.  
Me: Come on, I'll a…..*looks in lunch bag* I'll give you my gushers!  
Twin: *looks in her own lunch bag* oh, no, no. I have a Froot By The Foot. I don't want your gushers.  
Me: Come on! *looks back in lunch bag* You know what, I'll throw my Teddy Grams in with the gushers so you can make little Gusher Teddy Grams sandwiches!  
Twin: *looks in my lunch bag* All right….you throw in that pack of Bugals and you got yourself a deal.  
Me: *sigh* you know….absolutely not. Sorry, I can't do that.  
Twin: *looks at me disbelievingly***

**Motto: I don't own Twilight…or I would have Edward without having to give up my Bugals.**

_-3 days later-_

_We were all sitting on the couch, watching T.V._

"_Hey, where's Mitchell?"_

Chapter 15: We come in PEACE!

"Oh, he's hiding in a cave about 3 miles away, muttering something about 'Scary bugs going to get me'." Edward said, grinning. I sighed, and got off of Edward's lap. "Hey, where do you think you're going!?" he said, pulling me back down in his lap.

"I have to go get Mitchell."

"Ugh. Who cares. Just leave him alone." Edward said, kissing my neck. I shrugged and remained in Edward's lap.

-1 day later-

I walked through the forest, breaking way into the clearing of our house. I idly wondered where Alice had gone while I hunted. I listened to the inside of the house, but no one was there. I sighed as I headed towards the front door.

Then the weirdest thing happened.

A spark of fire lit up in front of my face, in thin air. I squeaked as I jumped back. The flame disappeared so I kept walking. The flame appeared in front of me again. I jumped back again. I was confused as the flame disappeared again. I headed towards the door again, but the flame reappeared again, and then went away as I jumped back. The same thing happened as I headed towards the door again. I broke into a run as I headed towards the door again, but came to an abrupt stop as the flame reappeared. I ran in the direction of the forest, but the flame appeared again. I ran back towards the house, but it appeared again. I headed out to my left, but it happened again. I made my way back towards the house, and now I could see the flame following me. I screamed as I ran into the house, but the flame prevented me from going upstairs. I backed into the corner as I kept seeing the flame.

**Edward's POV:**

Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Bonnie, Shane, and I laughed as we walked through the front door, coming back from in town. We stopped in our tracks when we entered the living room.

Bella was sitting in the corner of the room with her arms wrapped around her legs, her eyes wide, rocking back and forth. She was shaking and mumbling.

"....flame....flame....scary flame....leave me alone....fire....everywhere...."

"Bella! Bella? Are you ok, love?" I asked as I pulled her into my arms. She just kept muttering about fire. All of a sudden, a flame appeared in thin air, causing me to jump back a little. Bella screamed. "FLAME! NOOOO!"

Then Mitchell walked in the room, laughing hysterically.

I glared at him as I saw what happened in his mind. "You idiot!" I yelled at him.

"It was the perfect prank!" he said, laughing. Everyone just stared at him. "She hates fire like I hate bugs!" anger coursed through me as I tackled him to the ground, throwing punches at him.

"10 BUCKS ON EDWARD!!" Emmett yelled. We rolled around, throwing punches and biting each other. I guess soon enough Bella snapped out of her trance, because she pulled us off of each other. "STOP IT!" she screamed. We stared at the floor of our feet.

"Oh, Mitchell, you are so going down." She said, glaring at him, before taking my hand a walking up to our room.

-2 days later-

**Bella's POV:**

Alice and I were running through the forest, on our way to hunt, when we saw Emmett. We were far enough way he couldn't sense us, and his back was to us. I smiled as I came to a stop. Alice stopped next to me. "Bella? What—" then she saw Emmett, and grinned. "Okay, this is what we are going to do…"

**Emmett's POV:**

I walked through the forest, coming back from hunting. That bear was awesome.

"Emmett...." I heard a whisper.

"What the hell!?" I yelled, spinning around. But no one was there. I took a deep breath and continued walking.

"Emmett...." I heard the whisper again. I spun around, and looked in all directions, but no one was there. So I continued walking.

"EMMETT!" the voice yelled.

"AHH! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!" I yelled, spinning around again. All of a sudden, a white figure appeared out of nowhere. "AHH!" I yelled and stumbled backward. She was completely white, even her hair, and dressed in white. She was only faintly visible. She glared at me.

"Wh-What are you!?" I stuttered.

"I AM THE GHOST THAT HAUNTS YOU!! YOU HAVE KILLED TOO MANY BEARS, EMMETT!!" she said in a eerie voice.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed and I spun around and took off running towards the house. She was running after me....well, more like floating. She disappeared, and then appeared in front of me. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed, running around her and heading towards the front door. She followed behind me as I dashed into the house. Alice was lounging on the couch.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed, and everyone ran downstairs.

"What the hell, Emmett!?" Jasper yelled.

"Th-There was a GHOST! IN THE FOREST!! IT TOLD ME I ATE TOO MANY BEARS!!" I yelled. They all stared at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Maybe you have, Emmett..." Edward said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'M NOT CRAZY! I SAW IT! SHE TOLD ME SHE IS GOING TO HAUNT ME!!" I yelled. They stood in a circle around me except for Alice. Suddenly, the ghost appeared next to Alice.

"THERE! RIGHT THERE! LOOK!" I yelled, and they turned to look at where I was pointing, but she was gone. Everyone stared at Alice, who was painting her toenails. "What? I like this color...." she said.

"DIDN'T YOU SEE THE GHOST?!" I yelled.

"Uh, no...." she frowned. Suddenly the ghost reappeared behind Jasper. "SHE'S RIGHT THERE!!" I yelled, pointing at Jasper. Everyone turned to stare at Jasper, but she was gone. Someone tapped me on my shoulder. "Not now." I said. They tapped again. "I'm trying to think!" I snapped. They tapped again. "WHAT!?!" I yelled, spinning around. The ghost was standing there, smiling at me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, and everyone looked. This time she didn't disappear. I ran and hid behind Alice. Everyone laughed. "What the hell!?" I said.

"Emmett....that's Bella." Rose said, laughing. The ghost was laughing hysterically as the white coloring disappeared and, it was in fact, Bella. I frowned and stood up.

"Not....funny....Bella." I said as I stomped upstairs.

**Bella's POV:**

"Good one, Bella." Bonnie and Jasper said, laughing. Mitchell was out hunting, so I exchanged a look with Alice. We knew exactly what to do....and we were going to need Edward's help.

**Mitchell's POV:**

I finished the mountain I had killed, and threw the bloody carcass aside. I wiped the blood off of my mouth when I saw a light.

A green light shown through the trees, and I stared at it. The green intensified, and now it was also shining down from above. What the—

"Mitchell...." A squeaky voice said. I looked around, but no one was there.

"Mitchell...." It said again. I didn't say anything, but just kept looking everywhere.

"MITCHELL!!" it screamed.

"WHAT!?!" I yelled.

"We come in peace…" it said.

"What the he—"

"EXCUSE ME!?" the voice said.

"-ello kitty. WHAT THE HELLO KITTY!" I said.

"We have come for you, Mitchell...." the same voice said.

"We want you Mitchell...." another voice said in the same tone.

"Come with us to our planet, Mitchell...." another said. I started backing away, towards the house.

"Where are you going, Mitchell?"

"Yea, we just want to play...."

"Come back, Mitchell....come back...." they said. All of a sudden, a green creature appeared out of nowhere.

"OH MY GOD! FUCKING ALIENS!!" I yelled, spinning around and screaming, while running towards the house. Another alien ran at me, and now 2 aliens were running after me as I ran through the trees. The green light followed me as I ran. "AHHHHHH!!" I yelled.

"Mitchell, we come in PEACE!"

"FUCK OFF, ALIENS!!" I screamed, uprooting a tree and throwing it at them. They dodged it and ran after me again. I ran into the house screaming.

"OH MY GOD!!" I screamed, while everyone stared at me. "THERE ARE FUCKING ALIENS TRYING TO ABDUCT ME!!" I yelled. I heard Emmett's booming laughter from upstairs.

"Uhh, are you okay, Mitchell?" Shane asked.

"NO! ALIENS ARE TRYING TO ABDUCT ME!" I yelled, making sure he heard me the first time. Bella walked in the door, and laid down on the couch.

"Hey Mitchell." She said casually.

"DID YOU SEE THEM!?!" I said to her. She frowned. "See what?"

"THE ALIENS!!"

"......."

It was quiet for a few minutes.

"We want you, Mitchell....." Bella said in the same voice as the Aliens. Everyone erupted into laughter and Edward and Alice walked back inside the house, and Alice was removing green paint from her face. I growled as I walked up to my room.

**Bella's POV:**

The laughter died down eventually. I looked at Edward and he grinned at me. I got up from the couch and took his hand, pulling him up the stairs. We walked into our room, and he laid down on the bed, and I laid down next to him. He put his arms around me as I laid my head on his chest.

"Do you believe....some things are meant to be?" he asked. I raised my head to look him in the eyes. His eyes shone with liquid topaz, and I was momentarily dazed.

"Yea, I do." I said, grinning.

And once I spoke the words, I knew they were true. Edward and I were created for each other, and I knew we would be together forever. And forever was a very, very long time.

**A/N: IT'S OVER! That is the end! Sorry, I couldn't go on forever. So, did you guys like this story?**

**REVIEW!: what was your favorite prank pulled?**


	16. SEQUEL!

Hello my fellow Unicorns,

So I have been thinking about it, and I think IN THE FUTURE I will be making a sequel to this story, with an actual plot. Yes, that means bad guys. But right now I'm working on the Secret Story aka Seeing Crimson, so after I finish that then I will start. I am also working on The Good Left Undone.....

There will be some royal ass kicking in the sequel.

-JasperSAYSrelax


	17. SEQUEL UP!

Don't Forget sequel is UP!!

Summary:

Bella is finally marrying Edward....until she is kidnapped before she makes it to the Alter by 4 malicious vampires, led by a sick minded, power hungry vampire who not only is attracted to Bella, but needs her power to lead a war, not only against humans, but also the Volturi. When Alice can't SEE them, how will they save Bella in time before she is forcefully betrothed to another and involved in a deadly plot? ALL VAMPIRE.

It is on my profile, and the name of the story is "A Lesson in Charades"


	18. I'm back

Hey Fanfiction…..I'm back. I know it's been a year since I've written but you wouldn't believe what I've been through. I'm going to start writing everything again…but first, I owe it to myself, and you guys to write this one story and finish it before I continue any of my other stories. If you have ever liked any of my stories, please I beg you show me the respect to read this story. It's about me and what I've been through. It would mean the world to me.

Please Don't Hurt Me by: Jennifer Lynn Henderson. "Jen"

I was gonna start this off "I never meant to fall in love", but really, the truth is I meant to, but never thought I actually would.

And no, I don't mean the middle school teeny bopper "OHHH I LOOOVEE YOUUU" boyfriend girlfriend love, I mean the serious commitment, the bond of being in love. Something none of the books, none of the movies or plays or shows or stories have ever done justice.

Fuck I've doused myself up with drugs, hurt myself over and over, physically abused myself and other people… I've tried everything I can to forget this love. This love is so strong it shakes me, it tortures me, it won't ever let me forget, no matter how hard I try or what I do. This is a type of love you won't find everywhere, something that will never leave you. It was the best thing of my life to feel it. Now it's become the worst thing I'm trying to forget. It haunts me. Because of this I will never be the same, never walk through the world with the same head on my shoulders, I will never have hope of finding another.

This is my fucking story…what I've been through this past year, and what I'm trying to face to this day. It may not end well.


End file.
